Glue
by PuppetStrings19
Summary: Bella is a vampire with a special gift. She will meet Edward and the Cullens. There are werewolves in this story, and she will meet Jacob. What happens between Bella and Jacob? What will happen with her and Edward? Rated M for later, just in case. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction. Please enjoy and review. I would love to know what I can work on. Feedback is always a plus!! :D thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

--

**Chapter 1- What I Am.**

Lying on my back on the soft wet ground I listened intently to my surroundings. Ever sense my change; if I concentrate and listen very carefully, I've been able to hear any creature within a three mile radius.

I suddenly herd the movements of an animal nearby to my left. Immediately, I was running through the forest as fast as I could and slowly the scent of the animal's blood began to burn in my nostrils and my throat. My prey's fear took over my senses guiding me towards it. There it was, the young elk, only a mile ahead of me, zigzagging through the trees, its adrenaline causing it to move faster. Unfortunately, the animals speed wasn't nearly as fast as mine. My unnatural abilities to run fast as lightning brought me closer to the elk and in a second or two, I would have it.

My teeth closed around the animal's neck as I crushed it in my arms, and I drank its blood in deeply. In a matter of seconds I drained the elk completely and as I did so, I felt myself become stronger already.

After devouring the one elk, I set off on a walk through the dark forest. It was beautiful, different. I didn't know where I was because I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings anymore. Ever sense I woke up in my bedroom, blood splattered on my sheets and walls some fifteen years ago with no recollection of what had happened, I've been on the move. I had found my parents dead in their beds. I was afraid someone would think it was me who caused the disastrous blood bath. How it happened, I didn't know but things like that don't matter much anymore. Every so often I'd feed on whatever was closest to me, but every time I took the soul of another life, it made me feel more depressed. Much more lonely. I couldn't speak to another person without wanting to kill them. I am a freak in this world, with no one who could be my equal.

As I hopped over a fallen tree, I suddenly caught the scent of something familiar in the air; familiar yet unrecognizable. The scent resembled my own, only different, muskier perhaps. I began following the scent, smelling the air searching for what left it behind. I felt my stomach clench, I didn't want to get my hopes up, but the idea of finding another like me made me excited. The longing inside me wanted to be cured. I want to finally understand what I am.

I heard something then, distant and low. The sound frightened me because it was too low for a person or animal to make. It was a lurking, almost spying sound. I stopped dead in my tracks and didn't move another inch, I was scared. _Listen, Bella_, I thought to myself, _concentrate and find out where it's coming from_. I was frightened, I didn't want to close my eyes and give this creature the chance to attack without me seeing it coming.

I decided to go with my gut. Slowly, I closed my eyes, relaxed my body and listened. There it was. The slightest sound of someone's calm breathing, coming from the east. I planted my feet and stared in the right direction, trying to see through the early morning mist and fog. Preparing for a fight, I stepped forward, allowing myself to be herd.

Just a yard away from me, the figure moved from behind a tree. It was a young man. He was probably my age; young, with the same pale skin, and honey colored eyes. His face was serious and guarded as he watched me. He didn't look like any other person I've ever seen. He looked like a demon God, he looked… like me. His stance was lethal, and I knew just by looking at him that this was a battle I wouldn't be able to win. He looked fierce, his eyes fixed on mine. And though he frightened me, he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His hair was dark auburn; he was tall, with a slender build. I decided to retreat. There was malice in his eyes. I knew I couldn't survive if I fought him, so I'd rather leave him be.

I must have backed away only a few spaces before he spoke to me.

"Wait…," he said in a low deep velvet voice. "Don't leave." His face relaxed but there was confusion around the edges of his eyes as he started walking towards me, carefully and cautiously.

As he grew closer, I began taking involuntary steps away from him, keeping our space. I didn't want him to get too close; I wanted enough space to guarantee me a chance to escape if he tried to lunge at me.

He caught on to my actions. "I won't hurt you, I promise." He raised two hands in a surrendering fashion. "My name is Edward. What is your name?"

"Be—Isabella." I decided to go with my full name.

"Where…" he was looking at me confused; eyeing my clothes, my feet, my hair. I took the opportunity to overlook him, as well. But he wasn't wearing tattered clothes like mine, his were clean and neat. They were new. No rips, cuts, no dirt or blood. I felt self conscious. I didn't want him to look at me anymore. All I had on was a horribly ripped t-shirt, which was once white but now seemed black, and a pair of jeans I had cut at the knee, making them into the shorts. My clothes had left over stains of blood and were covered in dirt. I had never thought about needing to change my clothes, especially because I was unable to speak to a living person anyway. However, I did change them every once in a while, when my clothes were too ripped they couldn't be worn anymore, and I didn't have any shoes on; I never thought I needed any.

Suddenly, I heard the ruffling of trees in the distance. Instantly I closed my eyes and listened intently to the sounds. Five or more creatures were heading our way. I looked at the boy shocked. He was about to ambush me. I was about to turn and run, but he was at my side in less than an instant and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave!" he said. "It's only my family. We won't hurt you." I was ready to spring from him, but there was something about him that stopped me. His eyes were a strange shade of onyx; smoldering, and dazzling me. But it wasn't the color of his eyes that kept me rooted to the spot. It was the concern in his voice; he really didn't want me to run away.

At that moment, six figures ran into the little clearing I was standing in with bronze haired beauty. They all came to a halt and looked at me. Edward dropped my wrist.

"I knew I saw her," said the littlest one with short black hair. She was looking at me with an excited expression that made me feel uneasy. She was too excited.

The oldest, and most likely the leader, stepped out of the line and slowly strode towards me. "I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my family, Esme (the woman with the long light brown hair), Jasper (the young man with the blonde hair that fell into his eyes), Alice (the pixie-like girl with the cropped black hair), Rosalie (the statuesque girl, and possibly the most beautiful, with long blonde hair), Emmett (the tall ultra-muscular one), and I'm sure you've already met Edward," he gestured his hand to the boy at my side. "What is your name?"

I couldn't seem to ignore the fact that they all had neat clean clothes… and shoes.

"My name is… Isabella Marie Swan." My voice shook and my throat felt tight.

"What brings you to our home, Ms. Swan?" He was speaking to me politely, as an equal. His generous expression and his content tone were making me feel a little less nervous.

"I'm sorry to have disrupted your home; I didn't know you lived here. I don't want to be in your way, I'll leave now."

I turned around carefully and started to walk off.

"Please, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a coven or a mate? Someone you travel with?" He had a concerned expression on his face.

"A coven? No… I didn't know others of… well, our kind existed. You are the first… um… different people I've seen." I was confused.

Carlisle was looking at me skeptically now. "Don't you know what you are?" he asked. I looked at the faces of the other behind him; all of their expressions matched his. I looked to my right, to Edward's face. When I caught his eye, he gave me an inviting crooked smile that made me weak in the knees.

"What I am?" I was still looking at Edward, so I quickly turned to face Carlisle.

Carlisle hesitated for a moment, starring at me. "You are a vampire, Ms. Swan."

"A vampire?" I believe I have heard the name, but in story books when I was a child. "What do you mean?"

Carlisle then glanced at the woman with the light brown hair, Esme I think her name was, and then looked back at me. "It seems you know nothing about your history. Come stay with us, my family, and I will tell you everything you need to know about what you are."

His offer was so generous it felt wrong to accept it; however, I was starved of actual contact with another person. I haven't spoken to someone who can respond for too long. I simply nodded, accepting the grateful offer.

"Excellent. We will explain everything to you once we get to our home."

I nodded my reply again. Carlisle turned around then, and set off at a run, his family following behind him. The smallest girl, and Edward trailed behind me as we ran, I supposed they were making sure I didn't get lost.

--

**Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy… there's more on its way!**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone enjoys! If you read, Please review!! (Also, I am please that some have added my story to their favorites list. Much appreciated!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

--

**Chapter 2- The Cullens**

We made it to the Cullen's home in less than a couple of minutes, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was large and white, with a lawn the size of a meadow.

"Do you like it?" Edward's voice was soft and kind. He was walking besides me.

"Yes." I decided to tell the truth, I couldn't keep the awe out of my voice or my eyes.

Edward and his family live like humans. They live in houses and wear clothes. But there was something strange about their eye color; they all had eyes the shade of topaz. Why is it so strange to me? Do all vampires have topaz colored eyes?

Edward gave me a soft smile then quickly left my side, leading the way towards the entrance of the house.

We entered into the first room, a large white room with the north wall completely covered in glass. The family was already seated around two of the sofas in the center of the room.

"Come with me, Ms. Swan," said the woman with the light brown hair, Esme. She moved away from the couch and walked towards me.

"Please, call me Bella."

"I thought your name was Isabella." Edward spoke from behind me. I turned quickly to see him watching me with unease. He looked away then, towards the floor and something inside of him caught my eye. He seemed sad and empty. His body language looked insecure to me, but he hid it so well. I wondered if any of his family could tell. He looked up at me again, and gave me a soft smile.

"My name is Isabella," I said to him, "but I prefer if people would call me Bella."

"Well, Bella," I turned to look at Esme as she directed me again. "Come…" She was gestured with her hand towards the stairs. "I think you need a nice hot bath and some new clothes. Come with me, and I'll help you."

"Oh, okay." I took one more look at Edward, and then followed Esme towards the stairs. Something strange was tugging at the back of my mind as I followed closely behind Esme. I turned to look at the group behind me and saw the young blonde one starring at me with hatred in her eyes. The look frightened me. I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong, dear?" Esme turned to look at me. She had obviously noticed how my body froze and herd my sudden intake of breath.

I looked back at Esme, then turned and looked at Rosalie once more. Her eyes held mine, her expression blank now, but somehow her eye color began to deepen, turning a deep shade of dark onyx. _She's angry at me. Why is she angry at me?_ I said to myself. I had to go, I had to get out. I know I can be faster than most of them if I tried, I had noticed it on our run to the house.

My eyes darted to the door than back to Rosalie's. I noticed the entire family was watching me with nervousness. In one fluid motion, I flew to the door. I was out of the room before any of them could grab me. As soon as I was off the front steps, I heard Carlisle's voice. "Edward," he said.

I was only about a couple of yards into the trees when cold strong arms suddenly took hold of my waist. I was caught off guard, so I reached back to strike the one who tried to capture me. It was Edward. He dodged my punch, grabbed me, and swung me hard to the ground. I landed on my back, a loud crack echoing around the trees. Edward then crawled on top of me, pinning my hands to the wet ground.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled in his face. If it were at all possible for me to cry, I would be crying right now.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you wanted to stay?" His expression was controlled, but I saw pain tugging at the ends of his eyes. Why was he so blocked off?

"I do want to stay but… your sister, the blonde. She hates me! I can see it in her eyes! She doesn't want me to stay. I can't stay if she doesn't want me to." I could hear the desperation and hysteria in my voice, but I didn't care. I felt so vulnerable. I don't know why I trusted Edward, but I did.

Edward watched me with sympathy, and released his hands from mine as he sat back on his heels. "Rosalie doesn't hate you. She's just… jealous."

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous of _me_? She's gorgeous and… she has nothing to be jealous about." I closed my eyes, and waited for him to speak.

"She's jealous because of the way I look at you. I've never looked at her that way, and she doesn't like the fact that I'm… well… more interested in—" Suddenly, I heard something low and strange coming from about a mile away. It sounded like a growl, but many of them, from creatures I've never heard before. It wasn't human, but they didn't sound like any animal I knew of either.

"Is something wrong?" Edward must have noticed my sudden uneasiness. My eyes shot open and landed on him. He was staring at me with confusion and he looked tense around the shoulders.

Suddenly his face went completely blank. He wasn't looking at me anymore; he was looking to my left. The same place the sounds were coming from. I could tell he knew something was there, but how? Could he hear them too? No, he had been telling me something, he wasn't concentrating on the sounds. The creatures I could hear pulsating against my ears was too far away for him to hear if he hadn't been listening. So, how did he know?

"How do you know?" I kept my voice low in case the thing was able to hear me. "How can you tell it's there?"

He looked at me then, but his eyes were strange. They were guarded and serious. "How do _you_ know it's there?" He was challenging me with his tone and his voice was like velvet as he held my gaze. I couldn't look away.

"I can hear them," I blurted out.

"How?"

"I was listening intently. I can hear anything within a three mile radius if I'm concentrating. But how can you? You weren't concentrating. You were talking." I suddenly remembered what he said to me. He had never looked at her the way he looked at me. What did that mean?

Edward was still looking at me, the guardedness gone from his eyes. He gave me a soft smile and said, "I can read minds."

What? Does that mean he can read my mind? "W-What?" I stammered. I was shocked and confused. "You can read minds?" Oh no! "Can you read my mind?"

"I can read everyone's mind, but not yours. It's strange to me. It has never happened before. When I first saw you, I tried. But your mind didn't make any sound to me. I wonder why that is." He cocked his head to the side, still holding that soft crooked smile. He's so gorgeous, the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I quickly dropped my eyes to my bent knees.

"Why can't you read my mind?" I risked meeting his eyes again. They were still on me.

"I don't know. I suppose your mind works differently than others. I'm going to ask Carlisle about it."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he? I can tell by the way you say his name. You have so much respect for him."

"I do. He is my father, my creator…"

Edward's eyes shot to my left again. "We have to go."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to hear that story some other time." He smiled at me as I got up from the ground. "Race you home?"

"Sure," I said, and then I flew off into the forest towards his house. I was fast, but he was faster. I ran like an arrow from a bow, but he shot like a bullet from a gun. He sped past me, but once he saw the defeat in my eyes, he slowed his pace to match mine.

"You're so fast. It's amazing," I said.

His smile was gone, but the exhilaration never left his eyes. He nodded and turned his head to face forward.

I reached the steps before he did. I turned and watched him gracefully step up onto the stairs after me, his hair windblown. As soon as he noticed I was looking, his eyes became more serious, and his golden irises dazzled me. My lower stomach tightened, I couldn't look away. All too soon, Edward dropped his gaze to the floor, "We should go inside now," he said in a husky voice.

As I entered the house, the only ones in the living room were Carlisle, Alice and Esme.

"Hi," I said. "I apologize for running off like I did."

Esme was the first to speak, "That's alright. Are you ready for that hot bath?"

I gave her a smile and followed her up the stairs, Alice on my tail.

Once I scrubbed away all the dirt and blood and was out of the bath, Alice handed me some clothes to wear, black shorts, a white t-shirt, a lacy thin white braw and matching panties and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"If you need any help, just let me know," Alice said. "I'll be right outside. And your hair, let's see." She began running her fingers through it, "I can blow dry it if you'd like."

"Um… okay." She turned me so my back was facing her. It took her only a few minutes to blow-dry my hair. She left me alone then, and patiently waited outside with Esme.

I turned and looked into the mirror for the first time sense my change. I had seen my reflection in water, or on a piece of glass, but never in a mirror.

I looked the same as I did when I was human, but my features seemed more defined and angular. I was ghostly white, and almost beautiful, but my eyes were black and I had the dark purple bruises under my eyes. I was thirsty I could feel the burning in back of my throat. I just hadn't paid any attention to it until now. My hair was still straight and the same length as it always was, long reaching the middle of my back, but now it shaped my face beautifully, thanks to Alice's skills with a blow-dryer.

I removed my towel to take a look at my body. Every muscle was tight and defined. My hips were small but round, my waist still tiny, and my breasts were perky and still small but somehow full.

I dressed quickly, every piece of garment fit perfectly. I walked with Alice and Esme down stairs to the main room. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were waiting for us down stairs, but Edward was the only one who noticed my entrance.

Carlisle suddenly looked up. "Well, Bella. There is much to talk about."

--

**I don't really know if vampires can style their hair, but I gave it a shot anyway. Oh! And you'll find out about what happened to Bella in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, you will finally see Bella's reactions towards the "ever sexy" Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3- the Past and the Intoxication**

I moved to sit across from Carlisle in the love seat, which usually sits two, to face him. As I took my seat, hysteria began to build in my chest. I was nervous of what I was about to hear; our vampire history. Suddenly, a wave of calmness hit me, blocking out all other feelings. The only thing that seemed to keep me from my daze was the stern expression Carlisle shot to the blonde boy standing against the glass wall, Jasper. As I looked back at Carlisle, the calmness began to reseed and though his gaze held mine, he looked completely calm, and it made me feel calm as well.

"Well, Ms. Swan…"

"Bella," I corrected Carlisle.

"Bella, I suppose you are wondering how vampires came to be?"

I comfortably leaned back against the couch as Carlisle told me all I needed to know about my history. He isn't quite sure where vampires came from, but he explained to me all about our Vampire Government, the Volturi, and how they live in Volterra, Italy. He also explained why I can't feed off humans in Forks, this small green town in the Olympic Peninsula just northwest of Washington State. He told me that the Cullens made peace with a pack of werewolves that live in La Push over on the east shore. He told me the wolves are here because of the vampires. They are here to protect the humans.

Without realizing, I shot a quick glance in Edward's direction. Was it the werewolves I heard in the forest with Edward? I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

Lastly, Carlisle explained each of their talents. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper controls emotions which is why I felt the sudden calmness previously, Emmett has his strength, Rosalie has her beauty, Esme has her kindness and Carlisle has his compassion.

Throughout the entire conversation, I was constantly glancing at Edward. He held my gaze a couple of times, but looked away quickly before any of his family members noticed. As we reached the end of the discussion, the fire in my throat was beginning to feel nearly unbearable. I was always thirsty. And I hated it.

"So when were you changed Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I didn't feel like discussing the situation right away. It was something I was still uncomfortable and unhappy about; I'd rather wait and think it threw before I told them all. However, I decided to just do it now, get it over with while the memory is still fresh in my brain.

"Uhm... about 15 years ago or so." My voice sounded raspy in my ears. "I don't remember exactly what happened. I remember saying 'goodnight' to my parents. I remember lying down in my bed. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to the tremendous pain of my muscles rebuilding and my bones reforming. It had felt like a lifetime of pain, but once the process of being born to… this life was complete, I opened my eyes and I was all alone in my room. There was blood everywhere. The person… the vampire who did this to me must have killed my parents, because I found them dead too." I felt my dead heart breaking. I never had the chance to say goodbye.

"My father's name was Charlie, and my mother's name was Renee," I continued. "I left, to find help, but as soon as I smelled the scent of blood, I couldn't control the thirst. Before I finally realized what I was doing, I had already made my first kill. I craved the blood of humans, of the people I once knew. As soon as I killed more than ten, I knew I had to leave. I was so upset with myself. I knew I murdered those people and I would never be forgiven for what I did. I left my home, and began only hunting animals, but I'm sorry to say, every so often if a human crosses my path, I'd have to feed on them. Their blood is too powerful, I can't just ignore it." I could tell my voice sounded sad. Thinking about my past always made me feel upset, evil, disgusting. I was a monster, a killer.

I looked up and suddenly realized Emmett and, to my complete discomfort, Rosalie had joined us. The whole family had been listening intently to my story, and I noticed Esme wore an expression that reflected pity.

"Bella, it is natural for a vampire to drink human blood," Carlisle said. "But we chose to drink animal blood for the same reasons you do. We don't want to kill humans who don't deserve it. Feeding off animals does not help to completely quench the thirst; however, it is a wonderful alternate. We consider ourselves vegetarians, and you can be a vegetarian too."

I just nodded; the thought of human blood and animal blood was making me, if possible, even thirstier yet.

I got to my feet and faced Carlisle. "I'm sorry, but I am very thirsty. Is it okay if I left for a hunt? I promise not to go anywhere near the people in this town."

"Of course you can, but would you mind if… Edward accompanied you?"

I turned to look at Edward; he and Carlisle were staring at each other, and a part of me wondered if they were having some kind of secret conversation. Edwards head nodded ever so slightly then he turned to look at me.

"I don't mind," I said, and headed towards the front door.

It was raining again. Once I was outside, Edward beside me, I felt a sense of relief. As much as I loved being with the Cullens, I had to admit to myself, I loved the feeling of being on my own. I gave a small sigh as I walked in the rain through the trees of Forks.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward was watching my face with interest.

"Nothing… it's just… don't you love the feeling of freedom. Whenever I feel the rain or the night's breeze against my face, I feel a sense of relief. As if a huge bolder has been lifted from my shoulders. It kind of makes me feel normal again, like I'm welcomed to the night. Is that weird?" I couldn't help the words that spilled from my mouth, and though I loved to be alone, Edward's company was something I knew I would, from now on, look forward to. I turned to look at him. His hair was becoming darker from the rain, the front of his hair falling into his eyes.

"That's not weird." Edward dropped his eyes to his feet. "In relation to what you said, that's the exact feeling I get whenever I run. It's something that comforts me; it makes me feel at ease. It's a nice feeling." He was looking at me again, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes… it is." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face from looking at him.

We took off running into the woods, then. I noticed Edward was only wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt that clung to his body flatteringly. If a mortal saw us right now, they would think we were crazy to be running in the rain without jackets, and me in a pair of shorts. Once we were a few miles north of his house, the scent of an animal rushed through my nostrils; filling my lungs, causing the venom to flow thick in my mouth. We allowed our natural instincts to take effect. We hunted until we were both properly full, and then set off at a slow walk back towards his home.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?" I slowed my pace to give me time to hear a proper enough answer.

"Yes." He looked up to meet my gaze.

"Was it _werewolves_ we heard in the forest earlier today?"

"Yes, it was." He didn't answer right away, and it made me uncomfortable.

"Could you read their thoughts?"

"Yes, I can."

"What were they thinking?"

Edward frowned, his face becoming serious as he stared off into trees ahead of us. I waited patiently for his answer.

"They were thinking… Well… one of them caught your scent," he said. "They become restless once they find out one of our kind has passed through this town. I believe Carlisle is speaking to them now about having a new member in our coven."

"Is it wrong for me to be here?" I had to ask.

"No!" Edward looked at me quickly, reassuring me with his expression. "No, no. It is just more prudent for Carlisle to discuss the matter with the werewolves, just so they are informed. It is partly their land."

Edward stopped walking abruptly at that moment. I turned to look at him, but he wasn't looking at me; he was gazing up at the sky. I followed his gaze, the rain had stopped and the stars were out.

"I rarely see the stars here," he said in calm, content low velvety voice.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," he said.

I looked at Edward and was surprised to see he was looking back at me. His eyes bored into mine, and I felt a sudden tension build in my lower stomach. I noticed my breathing became unsteady.

"Bella…" he sighed gently, his voice a low hum in my ears.

Edward's eyes continued to hold mine, smoldering and dazzling me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. All I could do is stand there and stare into his beautiful face.

Suddenly, Edward dropped his eyes to the ground, releasing me from his intoxicating stare. "We'd better get back now." He must have seen the effect he has on me through my face. Edward started to walk in the direction of his house again, but his walk wasn't patient anymore, and he looked angry.

I panicked. I had to say something before it was too late. _Play dumb_, I told myself.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I caught up to him and tried to look into his eyes, but he turned his head away from me. Of course, I knew what was wrong. No one has ever made me feel the way Edward does. I can't control my reactions when I'm with him.

"No. Nothing's wrong," he said as he faced me again and smiled. His smile looked forced. I could see something in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was.

We were quiet as we walked back to the house.

We had just stepped onto the porch of his house, Edward in front of me when he quickly stopped. He turned to face me, a small smile on his lips. I was happy to see that the smile reached his eyes, and I smiled back in return. Carefully he lifted his right hand, and brushed a wet stray hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. He let his fingers graze my ear, then my cheekbone leaving a line of fire in its awake. But all too soon, he removed his hand, turned and walked through the front door.

I couldn't help but stand there stunned for a couple more seconds.

**Isn't Edward dreamy?! I wish I had one!!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella gets her room, and some alone time with Edward.**

**Oh! And I've recently discovered that the South wall of the Cullen house is covered in glass… not the North. But I left as is, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4 What Comes With the Family**

As I walked through the front door, I was immediately greeted by the small girl with cropped black hair, Alice.

"Bella!" she squealed. "Sense you will be staying with us for a while, I set up the guest room for you. It's a little smaller than the rest of the rooms, I hope you don't mind."

I hadn't really thought much about staying, but sense the situation was alas brought to my attention, I realized I had already made the choice.

"A room?" I responded to Alice. Why did we need rooms if we never slept? "Oh, no. That's fine, thank you."

"Great! I hope you like the color blue. I decided to go with blue because I think it works best with your skin tone. Don't you agree?"

"Alice, why do we need room's if we never sleep?"

"Well, for privacy, silly. Wouldn't you like to have some alone time every once in a while?" She gave me a strange look, as if what she was saying was completely obvious. I had to smile at my stupidity; of course for privacy.

Alice and I reached the third floor in a matter of seconds, given our vampire speed. We came to a halt at a second door just along the hall. Slowly, Alice opened the door, to reveal a nice sized room: the walls were white, the floor was wooden, and there was a large bed set in the right center of the room, the comforter blue, with a circular shaggy rug set at the base of the bed, also the exact same shade of blue. There was a desk in the far right corner that held a single lamp and an empty bookshelf that covered the entire left wall. I noticed the north wall was completely made of glass, looking over the property behind the house. I realized the entire north wall of the house must be one giant wall of glass.

"It is lovely, Alice. Thank you." I turned and capture Alice in a tight hug, which she returned graciously.

Sighing happily she said, "You're very welcomed. Now, if you need anything, I'm just one floor down, or, do you see that door over there?" She pointed to the single other door down the hall. "That is Edward's room. Feel free to go ahead and knock on his door if you don't want to make the journey down one flight of stairs." She gave me a wide smile, and a wink. Somehow I felt I was missing some kind of inside joke.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She strode quickly into my new room and headed towards the single closet. "I put some clothes in here for you. You seem to wear the same size as Rosalie, which is pretty fortunate for you, that way 

you at least have a couple day's change of clothes. I'm going shopping for you as soon as possible, given the fact that you can't be around humans yet," she giggled, the sound reminded me of wind-chimes.

"You associate with humans?" How confusing. How was she able to be around humans while resisting their blood?

"Oh yes. And we all attend school too; all of us besides Esme and Carlisle of course. Don't worry; we'll explain all of that later," she must have noticed my confused expression, "but for now, I'll just give you some time to yourself. Don't forget to holler if you need anything." Alice gave me one more giant encouraging smile, and then she left me to myself.

So many things had happened in such little time. In a matter of hours I was finally given answers to questions I've been waiting so long to be answered, yet somehow those answers raised new ones. I met people who are just like me, and as much as it pained me to think it, I had a new _family_.

Again I felt the frustration build inside of me again. My mind was so mixed up with the recent discoveries. It didn't seem real.

I quickly strode over to my bed and lied down. It was so comfortable; the mattress formed my stone body completely. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself. If only sleep could overtake me, but I knew it never would. I would never be able to sleep again, for as long as I lived.

Without really noticing, I was concentrating on the sounds around the house. I could hear everything, every movement, every breath, every turn of a page. I knew exactly where everyone was. Alice and Jasper are in there room, Alice is talking animatedly about the shopping trip she is planning for tomorrow. Rosalie and Emmett are in their room. Emmett seems interested in what I am like, but Rosalie does not. Her distaste for me makes me uneasy, so I quickly shy away from their conversation. Esme is in the kitchen, from the sound of it, it seems she is reading a book. Carlisle is one story below me, pacing. I wonder what he is thinking about. Then, though I knew I was already attuned to the sound of him, I saved his actions for last. Edward is in his room just down the hall from my own. He seems to be relaxing, his breath is steady and he is listening to some form of jazz. Though the music is playing very quietly, almost set as background music, by concentrating on the sound from his room, the jazz music seemed almost loud enough to bust my eardrums, if it were at all possible. I slowly relaxed my concentration, and set the tones of Edward's music in my head until it was just a comfortable purr in my ears.

Then suddenly he moved. Edward shifted his weight on whatever it was he was lying on. I realized I was listening intently because I heard him swallow suddenly. He is on his feet now and is leaving his room. I could hear the knob on his bedroom door turn and the locks click in place. I could hear his quiet quick steps growing closer and closer and…

My eyes quickly snapped open, for there was a sudden low knocking on my door. _It's him!_ I said to myself. I felt the tension begin to build in my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was low and like velvet behind my bedroom door. His voice only added to the uneasiness of my stomach.

I quickly rose from the bed and walked over to the door, opening it slowly. I could tell my face lit up as soon as I saw his face, but I couldn't help it. "Hello, Edward."

"Are you busy?" I could see a smile playing at the edge of his perfect lips.

"No, not really." The smile never left my face.

"What were you doing, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uhm… nothing. Just trying to sleep," I answered honestly.

He laughed at my statement. "Any luck?"

"Not really. Would you like to come in?"

Without giving me an answer, Edward slowly strode past me into my room. I watched as he looked around skeptically, and then he sat at the edge of my bed, padding the space next to him with his eyes on me.

"So, what were _you_ doing a moment ago?" I said as I sat next to him. I had to keep talking. The close contact was making me feel uneasy. There's something about Edward that makes me want to reach over and touch him. Some kind of electrical current runs through my body whenever I'm too close to him. I wonder if he feels it too.

"Nothing. Just trying to sleep," he said teasingly.

Edward and I sat together in my room for the rest of the night, our legs crossed on my bed facing each other. We kept our topics light, he mainly talked to me about school; how the minds of the teenagers at Forks High are completely unoriginal and boring. He told me that he mainly blocks out other people's thoughts so they become just a low buzzing in the back of his brain. I wondered how difficult that must be.

When Edward asked me what my school was like, I mentioned how I was probably just as much of an outcast as I am right now. I had my fair share of friends, but they were no one too popular. I even explained the pain I feel whenever I think about my friends, my family, the things I left behind, and how I never had the chance to say goodbye to any of them.

"All of my books, my belongings. It was hard to leave it all behind," I said.

"At least now you can buy new books and place them in that empty bookshelf." Edward tilted his head towards the wall that held the massive bookshelf.

"Yeah, I suppose I can," I giggled.

"Did you have a boyfriend?" he asked suddenly. His question caught me off guard.

Edward was watching my eyes curiously, dazzling me, awaiting my answer.

"No," I blurted out as I stared back into those topaz eyes. "I've never had a boyfriend. I've never liked anyone enough." I looked down at my hands, fiddling with dark blue comforter. I felt uncomfortable letting Edward know just how inexperienced I am with boys.

Then he moved onto other questions, what my hobbies were, what books, sports, and music I liked. My answers weren't very interesting. I remembered my favorite book was _Weathering Heights_, I never played sports, I was clumsy all my life until up to 15 years ago, and one of my favorite songs was _Clair De Lune_ by _Debussy_.

"You like classical music?" It seems my last answer interest him.

"Just my favorites."

"It's one of my favorite, too."

We were quite for a minute. I knew the question I wanted to ask, but I was afraid of the answer.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend, Edward?" My eyes were still locked on the comforter, avoiding his eyes. I didn't want to know what they looked like.

"No," he answered quietly. "I've never wanted anyone before."

I looked up at him under my lashes, and received one of his beautiful crooked smiles.

The next couple of weeks past in a blur. Carlisle promised time to speak to me about more of his history, but unfortunately, he has been needed at the hospital more often than usual. After the first night Edward and I spoke in my room, he made more appearances throughout the days. Sometimes he passed by my room more than once seeking my company. It was wonderful to know I was able to connect with one of the Cullens in more than one way.

After the first few days, Edward began giving me a different kind of attention, one that would make me stutter nervously. Sometimes he told me I was _beautiful_, and carefully caressed my cheek with the back of his hand or his finger tips. And, I noticed that every time Edward paid me a visit, there was always a moment when we would both be caught starring at each other, the longing visible, not only in my eyes, but his as well. Though we would brush off the sudden moment of affection, the long gazes he gave me never helped the butterflies in my stomach.

I was lying on my bed alone, listening to a record Edward let me borrow, he even bought me a record player, and I began thinking about the previous weeks.

Being caught in a moment with Edward; our eyes locked on one another's. Did that mean something? I was becoming aware of the fact that the feelings I get in my stomach was not only because of our friendship. I felt for Edward in a way I've never felt for anyone before. Every time I saw him, my body was hyper aware of his every move, and I kept rerunning what he said to me the first night we spent together. '_No, I've never wanted _

_anyone before.' _ But what did that mean? The 'before' part? Does that mean, _before_ now? Or does that mean he's never wanted anyone before, in general?

A low knock on my door brought me out of the ongoing debate in my brain.

**The first kiss is on its way, kiddies!**

**Don't forget to review, please!**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want the first kiss up, so I just had to post this chapter!**

**Okay, first of all, I just want to say that I went to go see WANTED today, and there was this advertisement for… I don't really remember because I was too excited, but some advertisement for a camera and they showed one of those behind the scenes pictures of Rob Pattinson and Kristen Stewart and I let out a loud, "Yeah! Woo! Hot!" hahaha**

**Anywho, back to business—I suppose I'm aloud to say that this chapter is dedicated to **_**xXxSilent-WhisperxXx**_** and **_**Night script**_**, my two most supportive fans who always leave me reviews. Thanks a million! **

**I hope everyone enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D**

**Also!! First look at Jaaaacob! Haha enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5 Vulnerabilities**

"Come in," I called loud enough for whoever stood outside my door to hear.

"Good morning, Bella." It was Esme and she was wearing some kind of silk night dress. From this angle, it would have seemed that Esme really did just wake up, when in actuality, it was very unlikely.

"Good morning, Esme."

"Carlisle is in his study, _and_ he would like a word with you." She dragged on the '_and'_ with a little twinkle in her eye. She knew how long I had been waiting for the chance to speak with him.

"Excellent!" I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the door kissing Esme softly on the cheek. She giggled slightly at my enthusiasm, letting me pass. She really would be a wonderful mother.

As I headed down stairs, while passing the second level, I ran into Rosalie at the top of the stairs. Her eyes slowly flickered to mine, but she didn't show any kind of welcome. I fidgeted momentarily, tucking my hair away from my face and gave her the most polite smile I could muster. She didn't respond, she just passed me and continued her way down the stairs.

I was surprised by the malice in her eyes. She certainly did not know me well enough to dislike me, or so I thought. I paused to let her finish her journey down the stairs. I didn't want the opportunity to run into her again.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie." I spun around to see it was Emmett who spoke. He was standing by their bedroom door. "She isn't always like this."

"That's alright, but thanks anyway." And I gave him a smile.

"So you're Bella. I haven't had the chance to properly meet you. I'm Emmett." He flashed me a wide, dimply grin before reaching out his hand to shake.

I took his hand; _at least he isn't disgusted by me_.

I spent most of the day in Carlisle's office, hearing more stories about his past. His life was so amazing; it was a wonder how so much could happen to one person. But then I remembered Carlisle has been in this world for hundreds of years. He told me why Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie attend school. Carlisle said that one day, hopefully within the year I will be able to ignore the scent of blood so I too can be around humans. He suggested we begin training sometime next week; taking me to the grocery store, which was ironic sense we don't eat human food, or to a little backpacker's shop called _Newton's Outfitters_. Carlisle thinks that getting accustomed to the smell of human blood would help me control the craving.

Furthermore, Carlisle and I eventually discussed my special talent. I told him everything I knew about my talent, and how the radius of its extent. He told me I must have been very much in tuned to my surroundings while I was alive.

After sitting quietly for a minute, I glanced up at Carlisle's walls. They were covered in old pictures of him and other vampires from the Volterra, and there where shelves placed to the ceiling stocked with books. As I glanced quickly at the labels, I noticed _Mansfield Park. _I gasped and quickly walked over to retrieve the book.

Analyzing the tattered cover that seemed to have been read many many times, I felt my dead heart swell up with what I assumed was happiness.

"I see you are a fan of Jane Austen," Carlisle said.

I turned to see he was standing right behind me, looking over my shoulder at the cover of the wonderful book in my hands.

"Yes." There was nothing else I could say. I was so surprised he owned it. "Do you think I could—"

"Borrow it?" Carlisle finished my sentence for me. "Of course."

Carlisle dismissed me then, allowing me to return to my room. As soon as I closed my bedroom door behind me, I threw myself onto my bed and began the first page.

I was a third of a ways into the book when I finally realized why my thoughts kept flashing to Edward's face. The hero in this book was named _Edmund_. Coincidence?

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from behind my door at that moment, startling me. I realized I had froze on the spot as if I was child caught doing something very wrong.

"Come in," I said quietly. I didn't speak too loud, afraid my voice might give away my sudden edginess. Fortunately, I was able to control my face before Edward entered my room.

"Hi," he smiled crookedly at me.

"Hi," I sighed.

Edward's eyes flickered to the book in my hands. "What are you reading?"

"_Mansfield Park by Jane Austen!"_

Edward laughed at my excitement.

"Can you believe your father had this in his _study_?" I glanced back down at the book in my hands. I was filled with so much gratitude, I could have screamed.

"No, I didn't. Have you read this one?" Edward slowly took a seat beside me, his eyes on my face.

"Yes, I have and I simply adore it. As soon as I'm able to be around humans again without wanting to suck their blood, we have to make a trip to a book store."

I met Edward's eyes then, and suddenly regretted it. His face was serious, and weary, but again I saw the longing in his eyes. I was so nervous, but I couldn't look away. His eyes bore into mine, and then they flickered to my lips. I heard him swallow hard as he, ever so slightly, leaned towards me. I drank in his smell as I watched his eyes and I felt my body become, if at all possible, a bit flushed. I couldn't think and I was just as surprised as he was with my next move. Without thinking, I leaned into Edward for a kiss.

Before our lips met, I felt his body go rigid and herd the sudden hitch in his breath. I opened my eyes. Edward was leaning away from me, and there was visible pain in his eyes.

"I can't," he whispered to me. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this." He got up and tried to leave my room, but I reached the door before him.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" I'm sure there was horror written all over my face. Rejection was filling my soul. "Isn't this what you want? What about all those hour long talks with me— how you 'never wanted anyone before'—or the _looks_ you give me?" My voice was coming out in dry sobs. I didn't know where the sudden rush of emotion was coming from, but I knew this day had to come.

His face was distorted in pain as he stared at the ground between us. Had I been misinterpreting his actions? I wanted to cry. One of the only things I truly hated about being a vampire was, I couldn't cry. No tears would escape my eyes, and it always used to bring me comfort knowing there was always a way to release the pain I felt.

"Am I just a game to you?" My voice came out in a broken whisper.

"No, Bella. You don't understand. I mean, no, I've never wanted anyone else. I've never felt this way but…"

"But, what?" I cut him off, meeting his eyes again. "What? What are you trying to do here then? Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" His face was pained. I could see the pain I was causing him, but I didn't care.

"Like how you are! You can't just… you can't just _dazzle_ me one moment and act completely uninterested the next! You can't just play with people's emotions!" I was in hysterics. I've never felt so vulnerable before, so I did the only thing I could do.

I turned around and yanked the door open, breaking it off its hinges, and then ran for the stairs as fast as I could. I noticed Alice starring at me wide-eyed as I reached the landing, but I didn't care. As soon as I reached the front door, I yanked it open as well, not even caring about the damage I was causing the too perfect house.

Once outside in the light drizzle, I ran as fast as I could through the trees. I knew Edward couldn't hear my mind, but he was still much faster than I, so I zigzagged through trees here and there in hopes he wouldn't catch up. To my complete surprise, and complete horror, Edward didn't even follow me.

I slowed my pace and glanced behind me, but he wasn't there. Looking around, I stopped running completely. He was nowhere to be seen. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the one sound that stood out to me more than any other sound in the world, his voice. I couldn't hear it. He didn't follow me.

There was a pain in my chest, stronger than anything I've ever felt. It was as if my dead heart was being ripped from my body. He didn't want me, and he probably never did. I dropped to my knees, dry sobs escaping my lips. The pain was nearly unbearable. _What have I done? _I thought. I would rather hide my true feelings from him for a lifetime, than never be able to set eyes on him again. The knife in my heart plunged deeper.

I had to get out of Forks; I had to somehow get away from the unbearable pain. I got up slowly from the ground and darted into the trees again, away from his home.

As I ran, I came along a sudden scent that burned my nose. It caught me off guard and I slammed into the nearest tree.

Suddenly an enormous dog ran out from behind the trees some twenty feet away. It was nothing like any animal I had ever seen. It was large, bigger than a bear, with russet fur, white shining razor sharp teeth and the _smell_. The monster ran out towards me, snarling loudly while snapping its dagger teeth at me.

I was terrified so I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed at the top of my lungs and lunged backwards, away from the creature. The thing was abnormally huge, towering over me, advancing on me until my back reached a nearby tree, pinning me in front of the monster. Its black eyes peered through its thick fur, gleaming in the moonlight.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for death, when I heard the sound of a second roar that rang with fury. My eyes shot open and landed on Edward just a few feet away from the monster and I. He was crouched down, his eyes black and fixed on the giant creature before me. Edward looked lethal, almost like a lion waiting to pounce. The sight of him here to save me made my stomach clench and my heart break at the same time.

"She is one of us," Edward said in a low ghastly snarl.

The monster turned its gaze quickly to Edward then back to me, snarling loudly inches from my face; its hot breath blowing my hair away from my stunned face.

"Stop! She's with us!" Edward snarled again, but louder this time.

The monster turned its head to Edward again, watching him. Then slowly, very slowly, it backed away from me and retreated into the woods.

It seemed Edward didn't make a move until the he was sure the creature was gone. He sat up straight, very slowly and turned to meet my terrified expression, his eyes slowly turning back into their regular shade of gold.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his voice still a bit husky.

I couldn't speak. I just stared at him in bewilderment. I was still shocked about what had just happened. I was almost eaten alive by a giant dog, and Edward saved me. The rain had begun to pick up, knocking me back to reality.

"I'm… confused," I said. "What was that?" I looked back in the direction of where the creature once was. I clenched my fists noticing my hands were still shaking.

"That was a werewolf. His name is Jacob and he's one of the leaders of the Quileute pack."

"The what?"

"The tribe down in La Push is named Quileute. The wolves belong to that tribe. Don't you remember what Carlisle told you?" Edward seemed to be keeping the serious mask on his face.

"Yes. I just… I don't know. I guess I'm still a little freaked out." I looked at Edward again, and looking into his beautiful eyes, I suddenly remembered why I was mad at him. "What are you doing here?"

He seemed taken aback by my sudden change in tone. "I came to get you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I heard Jacobs mind and…" he made a slightly confused face.

"And what, Edward?"

"I saw you in his mind. On my way to find you, I heard you scream and knew you were in danger. I'm sorry I didn't make it here earlier. I could have led you away from the border."

Edward was watching my face carefully, probably waiting for an answer. I was still angry at him, but his gaze seemed to mystify my anger turning into that alien feeling I feel whenever I'm around him. I dropped my eyes to the ground. What was that feeling?

"Thank you," I said in a whisper.

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

I looked up to see Edward's expression. He was watching me still, but with a slight frown. Then suddenly, something in his eyes changed and Edward was running towards me. Before I had a chance to react, he took hold of my waist and crushed his lips to mine. I couldn't breathe. The intoxicating smell of his body, and the 

realization that he was kissing me was clouding my brain. I quickly reached up, tangling my hands in his hair and forced my body closer to his. All too soon, Edward released my lips, allowing me a moment to gasp in the air I didn't really need.

Our eyes met and a wide crinkly-eyed grin spread across his face.

**I'm a tease!! haha**

**I know, the kiss was one of those "he rushed me" kind of kiss, but honestly, through experience, I believe those are the most romantic. None of that sparing-the-moment cheesecake crap! He just grabbed her and did it! Did what his heart wanted him to do! Right in the damn moment!! Yes!! My kind of guy.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. oh! And Jake as a wolf. Wow. I tried to make him seem aggressive, yet understanding. He is a sweetheart after all, right?**

**Review!**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I'm taking a while to post new chapters. (Although, I believe I am quicker than most).**

**I've been really busy lately, trying to help my sister register in college, getting my classes for this fall.**

**This isn't really a whole chapter, but I wanted to post something to keep my readers entertained? Hehe )**

**I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

--

**Chapter 6- Confessions**

My mind was still in a fog after his kiss. I was so happy to see the wide grin spread across his face after he realized what he had done. But why now? Why didn't he kiss me in my room?

"Wow…" I said.

"I know."

"But why…?" my voice drifted off, I didn't know how to ask him.

He watched as the confusion began to spread across my face.

"Why what, Bella?"

"Why kiss me here and not in my room?"

Edward's eyes searched my face for a moment. He seemed hesitant, and his arms began to loosen from around my waist. He was about to pull away from me, but before he had the chance I quickly took hold of his shoulders, keeping the close proximity.

"Tell me, Edward. If you're afraid of hurting my feelings, don't be. I can handle it."

"Bella, it's just… You know how people sometimes say, 'it isn't you, it's me?' Well, this time it really isn't about you. It a dilemma I have to deal with." Edward wasn't looking at me anymore. His eyes seemed to be locked on a nearby tree. I knew he was avoiding my gaze, and it made me upset.

"Tell me what's bothering you," I said as softly as I could. "I want to help you all that I can. I want to understand."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again, but this time his hold was stronger, as if he was suddenly afraid of losing me. He then placed his head in the hitch between my neck and shoulder.

"I was afraid," he whispered against my shoulder.

"You were afraid?" I whispered back.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm not very suave, but I've never kissed a woman before. I didn't really know what to do, and I panicked."

I hugged him tight against my chest to try to relieve the anxiety, the pain and the embarrassment I knew he felt.

"Edward, listen to me." I grabbed his face between both of my hands, and brought his eyes level to mine. His pain was completely visible in his golden eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I've never felt this way about anyone before either, and I've never experienced wanting someone as much as I want you. I am just as rusty as you are. Don't you remember me telling you that I've never had a boyfriend? I wasn't lying."

Edward's eye seemed to relax, and a small smile replaced his frown.

"Just don't hold back from me," I said only seconds before he kissed me again.

His kiss was just as strong as the first one, only this time I parted my lips, allowing him to explore my mouth. His tongue gently slid into my mouth, massaging mine, tasting me, and then he carefully sucked my top lip into his mouth. His tongue was cold, and he tasted sweet. I was hungry for his taste, and I drank him in as if he was my only addiction. I moaned against his lips as my hands tangled themselves into his hair and I crushed my body against his. Then all too soon, Edward broke his lips away from me.

"Sorry," I gasped. My lips felt numb and swollen.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me. He was just as out of breath as I was.

"Bella," he said. His voice was low and husky in my ears. "Bella, I…" he was starring into my eyes, searching them. "I'm in love with you."

I couldn't breathe. I had literally stopped breathing and I couldn't move. I just sat there, wide-eyed. I couldn't believe the words that were now echoing in my ears.

Edward's face suddenly changed. It was once dazed, slightly matching my own, and now it was suddenly horrified. He must have thought I didn't return the feelings.

"I'm in love with you too!" I yelled before he had the chance to run from me. "Edward, I'm so in love with you."

And then he kissed me, for the third time that day.

--

**I know, it's a super-duper short chapter, but I just wanted to give my viewers a quick little taste for now.**

**Don't forget to Review! If you don't like something, let me know… thanks.**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone who reviewed my last chapter said I should make my chapters a little longer. She's right. Small chapters are kind of a tease, so I therefore tried to make this one longer. ;) I hope you fella's enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

--

**Chapter 7- Resistance**

The walk back to the Cullens house felt almost too short. I wanted more time alone with Edward. To be able to hold him and kiss him without prying eyes was almost too much of a temptation to resist.

Within minutes we arrived on his front porch. Edward's eyes were still on mine as he reached for the door knob, which is probably why he didn't notice Alice. Before he Edward was able to open the door, Alice's hand enclosed the knob on the other side, throwing the door open with a _bang_.

"I'm so excited!!" she screamed. Alice was literally jumping up and down with a wide smile on her face, her hands clapping excitedly. "Edward, I saw it all in my head, but I didn't think you'd be able to do it! I'm so proud of you!!" She continued her bouncing.

"Alice, please," Edward said so low I wasn't even sure he'd said anything. "We aren't even sure about what's going on yet, and we'd like some time to discuss it. Have you told the others?"

Alice's excitement seemed to vanish; a serious expression talking over her face. "No, I haven't. I was just so excited I couldn't control myself. You two go ahead and talk it through. Although, I do suggest that you guys tell our family soon, otherwise they're just going to figure it out for themselves."

Alice gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and Edward a quick smile before heading towards the kitchen.

"Come on," Edward said in my ear. "Let's go to _my_ room."

We quickly ran up the stairs, and once safely inside his closed door, Edward kissed me softly on the lips. His hands were on my waist pulling me closer to him. As much as I loved kissing Edward, the idea of his family downstairs somewhere wondering what happened between us in the forest stopped me from enjoying myself. With some effort I eventually wiggled free from Edward's grasp.

"Music?" I asked with a wide smile.

"Sure," he smiled crookedly at me. It took all of my will power not to run back into his arms and ravish him.

"What would you like to hear?" I asked in a shaky voice as I studied his massive record collection.

"To be honest, I'm much more interested in kissing you than listening to a record," he responded as he walked quietly towards me from behind. Gracefully, Edward rubbed his hands from my hips to my shoulders, massaging them softly. I arched my back ever so slightly, before turning around and hooking my hands around my neck.

"Edward, we need to talk about some things before we _do_ anything." I couldn't help but notice the way I hesitated before saying the word 'do.' I hoped he hadn't caught it.

"Ok. What would you like to talk about?"

Edward grabbed my right hand and led me over to his long leather couch. I had only been in Edward's room twice before. We usually spent most of our time in my room. I supposed he likes his privacy.

"I just want to clear a few things up," I said. "I'm sure your family is going to attack us with questions right when we leave this room. I just want to make sure I understand exactly what is going on here."

The end of my sentence came out in a whisper, for Edward was suddenly very distracted by my neck. He bent his head down and began kissing me, very softly from my collarbone to the sensitive area at the base of my jaw.

"Well," he began against my skin, "I believe we are in love, and that is all they need to know."

Edward's breath was cold as it caressed my skin, causing me to shiver involuntarily. Suddenly uncomfortable, I noticed my shivering wasn't because of the cold, but because of what he was doing to my body. I suddenly wanted Edward in more ways than one. I wanted him to make love to me.

"Oh," I said in a trembling voice.

We were then distracted by two loud knocks at the door.

"Edward? Bella?" said the man behind the door.

"It's Emmett," Edward whispered in my ear. "I believe they would like to see us downstairs. We will be right there Emmett," Edward called softly to the door. I listened as the footsteps quickly retreated down the stairs.

"Can you hear what they are going to ask us?" I stared wide-eyed at Edward, hoping for some kind of reassurance that I could actually go through with this.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked me calmly.

"A little," I lied.

Edward laughed softly before he laced his finders with my own and led me towards the door.

The conversation with his family was embarrassing, uncomfortable, and frightening. It was embarrassing because Edward and Alice, mainly Alice, described in detail what had happened in the forest. It was uncomfortable because I have always hated being the center of attention, and because Emmett clapped Edward on the back once he found out we had our first kiss. Edward wasn't too happy about his brother's excitement. He let a loud growl slip from his chest, and earned an angry glare from Esme. Lastly, the talk was frightening because Rosalie never softened the piercing gaze she kept on me.

Meanwhile, Edward brought up the situation that occurred moments before our sudden rush of affection. He told his family he found me pinned to a tree by one of the wolves. Alice shut her eyes to sort through her vision, but she never found one with me and a wolf.

"I didn't see it, and I still can't see it; however, there is a moment when Bella's future simultaneously disappears," Alice said with her eyes closed. "I see her arguing with Edward, I see her crying and then," Alice opened her eyes and they immediately landed on Carlisle. "And then she disappears."

"Alice," said Carlisle. "I don't think you were able to see her future because of the wolves. It has happened before, when we spoke to them about the treaty. Do you remember?"

"Oh, you're right," Alice said. Her eyes seemed to be glazing over again as she tried to sort out the images in her brain.

--

Over the next couple of weeks, Carlisle and I began my training on resisting human blood. Mainly it was all about controlling your mind and learning the proper way to breathe. One day, Carlisle brought home a glove covered in blood. He took it out of its Ziploc baggy and held it from across the room. Immediately I wanted to rip the glove from his hands; however, thanks to Alice's help, I resisted.

"Think of it as a person, Bella," she told me. "A person with a family, and friends. They are people with their whole lives ahead of them."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing in and out through my mouth. As my head began to clear, I no longer wanted the blood on the glove.

Suddenly, I felt cold hands grip my shoulders from behind.

"You're doing a beautiful job, love," Edward hummed in my ear while grazing his lips against my ear-lobe.

"Thanks," I said, mystified.

"Well, Bella," Carlisle called from across the room while he placed the glove back in the Ziploc, "I believe you are prepared enough to risk being around humans. What do you say I take you to _Newton's Outfitters_, so you can have a real taste of how to resist a room full of humans?" Carlisle said this with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, if you truly believe I am prepared enough," I said hesitantly.

"That is for _you_ to decide, Bella. Are you prepared enough?"

I stood there silent for a moment, fuming. I knew I was ready; we had been practicing for weeks, after all. But was I truly ready to test my self control?

"I'm ready," I said confidently. "Let's do it."

--

Carlisle drove Edward, Alice, Emmett and I to _Newton's Outfitters_. I supposed he brought the others along, just in case I couldn't control my cravings. I knew Emmett was the strongest, and he would have no trouble trying to keep me away from the unfortunate civilians.

I was unbelievably nervous the entire ride to the shop. Just seeing human's, mortals, walking the streets in their rain coats, talking to their friends or family members gave me a familiar emptiness at the bottom of my dead heart. To be able to join the human race and act human myself was a dream almost too impossible to come true.

Edward saw the stiffness in my body language and began rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. I looked down at our hands, my little one enclosed in both his large ones, and felt completely content. Edward always knew the right ways to calm my nerves, even if he couldn't read my mind. Slowly I raised my eyes; to his flat stomach, hidden underneath his blue-gray t-shirt, to his defined torso, wide pale neck, square hard jaw, flawlessly round lips, and lastly his golden smoldering eyes. He was so beautiful, I felt my body tremble just from looking at him. I hadn't noticed he was watching me as I drank in every detail of his too perfect self, but he seemed flattered, none the less. Edward flashed his wide, crooked smile, at me before turning his gaze back to the street.

"We're here," he said gently, his eyes still focusing outside the window.

With much effort, my eye's left his face and fixated on the little utility store we parked in front of. The sight made my stomach drop.

"I can't do this," my voice broke on the last word.

The small store was held at least a dozen people. _This is going to be impossible_, I thought to myself. I was prepared to only have to resist one, but _twelve_?

"Don't worry, Bella. I looked into your future and I didn't see anything go wrong. Besides, we'll all be right next to you the entire time. You'll do fine, I promise." Alice's voice was gentle and encouraging as she stared at me from the front seat.

"She's right, Bella. We'll be right next to you the entire time, and anyway, if you get out of line, I'll be sure to drag you out of the shop before you even have the chance to eat anyone." Emmett said this with a wide grin, probably hopping the opportunity would come up. I didn't miss the wickedly angry glance Edward threw at him.

"You'll be fine, love." Edward continued the circles he drew on the back of my hand. "Just remember to breathe through your mouth, and if their scent gets too strong, you can always hold your breath and signal to us when you're ready to leave."

"Okay," I said. My eyes were still on Edward's. "Let's do this."

I exited the car carefully, making sure I didn't crush the door as I closed it. Outside, the air was wet and fresh, though there was the faint familiar smell of human blood. The smell didn't seem to bother me too much, even as I followed Carlisle through the front door of _Newton's Outfitters_.

"Dr. Cullen!" called a woman from behind the desk.

"Hello, Mrs. Newton, how is your evening?" asked Carlisle politely.

"Very well, thank you. Planning another camping trip? Is there anything I can help you with?" The woman was almost too eager to the point where she was embarrassing herself. I glanced quickly at Edward, and giggled noticing he glanced at me at the exact same time.

Edward and I walked hand in hand through the aisles of the shop. The store was small and stuffy, and it smelled of old leather. I was surprised with how easily I ignored the burning at the back of my throat and the constant pooling of venom in my mouth. Humans weren't too hard to resist, after all.

"How are you feeling?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Fine, actually. They are amazingly easy to resist." As I looked up at Edward, my smile immediately left my face. I noticed his hostile expression.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, my eyes focused on his.

His face immediately cleared at the sound of my voice. "Nothing."

I turned around to search for what may have caught Edward's attention, when my gaze fell immediately on a pair of wide blue eyes belonging to a boy about my age. Or at least, the age my body was stuck in.

He was tall, and handsome. His face held some roundness, causing him to look somewhat younger, and his blonde hair was fixed into perfectly jelled spikes. The boy seemed mystified by my stare, so I quickly dropped my gaze to my feet.

"I'm ready to leave, Edward," I said quietly enough for only Edward's ears. "I don't like the way people are looking at me."

Edward tightened his grip on my hand before saying, "Let me tell Carlisle. Only a second longer, Bella."

We walked quickly towards Carlisle, who seemed to be buying a backpack with many pockets and a pair of gloves. As soon as we reached the register, the woman charging Carlisle immediately locked her gaze on me.

"And who is this?" she asked. Her voice seemed to hold too much interest. She must be one who gossips frequently.

"This is Bella Swan, a close friend of my family." Carlisle answered before I had the chance. "She will be staying with us until she completes her senior year."

"Oh! Will she be attending Forks High School this fall?" the woman asked. She was now eyeing me skeptically, analyzing me.

"Yes, I believe she will be." Carlisle shot me a quick smile before thanking the woman and exiting the store. As Edward and I made our way towards the front door, I noticed the blue eyed boy was still starring at me.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked me before we reached the car.

"Yes, but all the prying eyes started making me uncomfortable."

"Well, you'd better get used to it," Alice said from beside me. "The Cullens don't go unnoticed in the small town of Forks."

--

**The next chapter contains a _steamy_**** hunting trip and a first day of school.**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, not a school scene **_**yet**_**. But please, whoever read's this must be warned. If you aren't hip with sexual encounters, then maybe it would be best to skip this chapter. Edward and Bella don't have **_**intercourse**_**, but they do an alternative.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW, fellow readers. D thank you mucho!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

--

**Chapter 8- The Wants and Needs**

Carlisle enrolled me in the 12th grade later that month. It was now September, only a day away from starting my first day at school. I was excited… and nervous at the same time. I knew I was strong enough to be around humans for eight hours; however, the idea of being around human blood everyday kind of frightened me.

Edward and I were lying on his long leather couch; his strong arms clung tightly around me holding me against him as my head rested on his hard chest. He was lying on his back, his head resting comfortably on mine.

"Would you like to go for a hunt? There is something I would like to show you," Edward whispered quietly in my ear.

I turned my head to place my chin on his chest, peering up at him through my lashes. "What would you like to show me?" I asked, teasingly.

"It's a surprise," he teased back.

We got up quickly and changed from a pair of sweat pants to a pair of cut-off shorts. Alice was very angry at me when I cut a brand new pair of jeans at the knee, thus making them into long shorts. '_You can't run around in tattered shorts in the rain! People are going to think you're some nut_!' she had yelled at me. I supposed she was right, but then again, I loved to be able to walk freely in shorts. Surely she wouldn't mind visiting the mall to buy me some new jeans.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You were smiling."

I looked up to see Edward watching my expression, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Nothing… just thinking."

"Bella, you have no idea how annoying it is, not being able to read your mind," Edward hummed as he placed a gentle kiss against my neck.

"No, I have no idea how annoying that must be. Especially when I can't ever read _your_ mind," my voice trembled at his touch.

Edward moved his lips away from my neck to peer, from underneath his lashes, into my eyes.

"I was just thinking about my jeans and how angry Alice was when I cut them," I blurted out. What a push-over I am.

"Oh. Well, she won't mind taking another trip to the mall," Edward said.

"That's what I was thinking, and _that's_ what really made me laugh."

Edward and I walked quietly out the front door and into the nearby trees. It was raining again like usual, when suddenly I realized I was wearing a white t-shirt with _no_ bra.

"Wait!" I yelled, as I stopped in my tracks abruptly. "We have to go back."

"Why?" Edward asked confused.

I sat there, my arms crossed over my chest, searching for the right way to explain my little dilemma. Edward kept his eyes on me, again trying desperately to read my mind.

"Ok. Edward, I'm wearing a white t-shirt and I didn't put a bra on today."

I watched as Edward's eyes widened momentarily, and then relaxed.

"That's alright," Edward said with a wide grin. "I wouldn't mind accidently seeing your breasts through your wet t-shirt."

"As you wish," I said confidently as I quickened my pace to match his. I tried to seem nonchalant about the situation, but I kept my arms crossed in front of my chest anyway. "So, where are we going again?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'll show you after we hunt," Edward said with a twinkle in his eye. "Shall we?"

We set off at a relaxed jog through the forest. After we were both properly full, Edward set his pace towards a different direction. One, we've never traveled before.

We ran in silence, and it was a few minutes before either one of us said anything.

"It was supposed to be sunny today," Edward mumbled beside me, "so the effect probably won't be quite the same. But still, I wanted you to see it anyway."

At that moment, Edward slowed his run until he was walking again. I mimicked his every action. And then, without warning, we both stepped through a couple of tall ferns and onto a large wide, round meadow. It was beautiful; a large clearing and the grass was covered in little wild flowers.

"It's… beautiful," I gasped.

"Even in the rain?"

I turned to see Edward peering at me through the wet hair that fell into his eyes.

"Even in the rain," I giggled.

I stood there for only a couple of seconds, when suddenly the rain stopped and a cloud moved from covering the sun. The grass seemed to light up into a pretty yellow-green, and the flowers seemed to glow in colors of pink, white, and blue. I looked at Edward, pure happiness engraved on my face, when I suddenly noticed we were put directly under the rays of the sun. The sun caused our granite skin to shine and sparkle, sending rainbows across the meadow and trees. The heat of the sun felt magnificent against my cold skin. I closed my eyes, standing in a trance as I tried to memorize the heat against my face.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called gently from beside me.

"Yes, Edward?" I opened my eyes to see Edward squinting at me from beneath the power of the sun.

"Lay down with me."

I watched as Edward moved to the middle of the meadow and slowly lay down on the beautiful glowing grown. His head and back were flat on the soggy bright green grass, and his legs were bent upright at the knee.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I lay myself down next to him. I felt my hair cling to my neck and arms. Our clothes were still soaked, and my body was visible through my silly, useless white shirt.

"I want to soak up as much sun as possible with you," he said, looking at me.

I can't explain the feeling Edward gives me every time he looks into my eyes. His smoldering gaze made my breath catch in my throat and I always felt as if there were little wings inside my tummy, flapping excitedly. Edward smiled at me before closing his eyes and turning his head to face back towards the warm sun. I followed his lead.

Suddenly, Edward slowly reached out his right hand and took hold of my left. He laced his fingers with mine, holding my hand secure in his. I felt nervous, but there was a longing in my gut. I wanted to reach over and kiss him, feel his lips against my own. If I was honest with myself, I'd admit I wanted to do more than just kiss Edward, but I didn't have any experience with being a seductress and I knew I would make a fool out of myself if I tried.

Slowly I turned my gaze to his face, once more. He was already looking at me; the same longing I felt was staring back at me through his eyes. Does he feel the same?

Edward began to move; he turned onto his right shoulder, and moved his left hand to up to cup my face. I couldn't breathe as I watched his eyes flicker from my eyes, to my lips, my chest, my lips, then back to my eyes. Slowly, Edward began to lean towards me, very slowly, probably to stall the moment.

Then, his lips were on mine, cold and hard, but gently pressing against me. I could help the want that took over me. My hands moved quickly; I laced my fingers in his hair and crushed my mouth to his. After a couple of seconds, we broke apart.

I hadn't noticed he was now hovering over me, his left leg between mine. My body felt tense from my nerves, but I didn't care. I wanted him to kiss me again. Edward slowly brushed the wet strands of hair away from my face and neck. I couldn't control myself; I grabbed him from behind his neck and crushed my lips to his once more, this time opening my mouth allowing his tongue to glide with my own. His cold body felt so good against mine, I couldn't help the moans that escaped my lips.

"Edward…" I whined against his lips as he began parting my knees with his hips. My stomach did a flip as the realization of what we were doing finally sank in, but there was no way I would back down now.

I hadn't realized how much I wanted Edward until he was pressing his groin against mine. I gasped. There was a fire between my thighs that was calling out to him. If only his hard length would feed my desires. His mouth moved from my lips to my neck. His hands were grasping at my breasts, needing them sending me into oblivion. Involuntarily, my hips began to jerk upwards seeking friction.

Edward suddenly pulled my shirt off over my head and his lips went straight to my breasts. I threw a fist up to my mouth to stifle my moans. _I want him, I need him, now_! The thought echoed in my head.

"Ugh! Edward!" I yelled into the empty, glowing meadow.

Edward gripped my waist and began a frantic rhythm with his hips, thrusting against me. I couldn't help but moan against his hard neck as I angled my hips so that his thrusts were hitting that same pleasurable spot every time. I reached one hand down to his lower back, gripping him closer to me as we moved our hips in tandem. If only my clothes weren't blocking the entrance into my body.

Then Edward kissed me, hard, while gripping the back of my head, forcing my mouth to open against his. All I could do was pant into his mouth how much I loved him, wanted him, _needed_ him.

The contrast between the friction of our bodies and the strong pressure of his mouth made me gasp as a rush of heat overtook my body. My legs began to shake and I could no longer keep up with Edward's powerful rhythm. I just lifted my hips and pushed against him as hard as I could as my muscles seemed to contract, spreading waves of pleasure through me, as I came hard against his cold body. Not even a second after my climax, I felt Edward go rigid in my arms and luckily, I didn't miss the strained, muffled moan Edward let out against my bare shoulder.

My uncontrollable shaking lasted for a few seconds as my mind finally recovered. Strands of my wet hair were sticking to my forehead, but my body felt boneless, so I didn't attempt to brush the wet locks aside. I lay beneath Edward, panting as the rush of my first ever orgasm subsided.

"I've never done anything like this before," Edward said, sounding hoarse.

"Me either," I said as a smile spread across my face. My voice seemed to sound just as hoarse as his.

Edward smiled back at me as he brushed my wet hair away from my face and then he placed a lingering soft kiss against my forehead.

"We should get going," Edward commented after a moment.

As I replaced my wet shirt, I caught Edward starring at me.

"You're beautiful," he said as he kissed me gently on the lips.

"So are you," I whispered as I hooked my arms around his neck.

--

**Haha I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!! It is much appreciated. ;)**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long to post a chapter. My sister borrowed my laptop, for while, but luckily I just got it back.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is Bella's first day of school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

--

**Chapter 9- Forks High**

"Bella, may I join you?" Edward's voice rang in my ears.

I had spent the past few hours starring up at the sky watching the sunrise as the rain tinkled down my face, dampening my clothes and hair. Living here for over five months, it is impossible not to witness the everlasting grey in the sky. I truly missed the sun. The way the sun turned the clouds blue, then different shades of orange and pink. Or even how the sun sometimes made the clouds seem gold, depending on the angle of the sun. In the small town of Forks, the sky seemed to stay grey, and then eventually turn black at night. I wasn't even able to see the stars.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came again.

"Yes. Of course you can," I said calmly.

I listened to Edward's quick steps on the soft squishy grass. I knew his exact sounds; the way he walked, the way he breathed, his voice, even the sounds of his shuffling. Edward's body is the only sound I am completely in tuned with. My eyes drifted shut as I momentarily remembered what happened the previous day in his glorious meadow.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward's voice came from beside me as he lay down next to me.

"You," I answered honestly.

Edward smiled widely as he grabbed me into a tight hug. I took hold of his left wrist, allowing his arm to drape over my shoulders, as I relaxed my head and continued to gaze at the cloudy sky.

"Are you nervous of what today brings?" he breathed against my hair.

"A little."

That was a lie. I was tremendously nervous about today. It was, after all, my very first day of school. Of course, Alice was constantly reassuring me that I'd be fine and if I couldn't handle the scent of blood, I could always leave. Even Jasper was constantly giving me advice. He even said he'd keep a look out on my emotions, just in case they got a little out of hand. I thanked him for that. But honestly, not only was I nervous about school, I was also uncomfortable with the idea of spending time at such a close proximity with Rosalie. Ever sense the first day I met Edward's family, Rosalie and I have avoided each other; she leaves the room when I enter, or sometimes I leave the room when she enters. We never make eye contact, and we never spend more than a minute around each other unless completely necessary. She hates me, for reasons I don't even know.

"Edward, why does Rosalie hate me so much? I know you can read her mind and I know you know why." My voice came out in whisper.

I didn't really want to know the truth, but I knew that if I understood her reasons for distaste, I would try my best to improve myself.

"She does not hate you, Bella. Rosalie is stubborn and shallow. No one really understands why she acts the way she does."

"But that doesn't tell me anything, Edward. Your sister looks at me like I'm a disgusting freak of nature. There has to be a reason why she's kept this _animosity_ up for so long."

"I know she's upset because you haven't tried to be friends with her, but that's all I can really tell you. Don't worry, love. She'll come around when she's ready."

"Okay," i whispered as i snuggled myself closer against his chest.

"By the way, if you want to get to school on time, I suggest you change out of those wet clothes." He said as he kissed me gently on the forehead.

I had almost forgotten about school. Edward and I rose from our comfortable position on the wet ground, and walked hand in hand back towards the large white house. Once inside, I dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt. Alice quickly stopped me before I had a chance to walk out of the front door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked calmly.

"Uhm…" I quickly made sure I had my shoes, pants, and backpack.

"Your jacket! Have you not noticed? It's raining outside," she teased.

"Right," I giggled as I ran back to my room to retrieve my black rain coat.

As I opened my bedroom door, I found Edward on the other side with two coats and a book bag in his hands. I laughed quietly to myself as I watched Edward shrug into his grey coat. How ironic, a vampire wearing a coat to keep from catching a cold in the rain.

--

Edward held my hand as we drove to Forks High School with Alice and Jasper in the back seat. Alice was speaking, nonstop, about the girls at school, my classes and what I am to do at lunch.

"You are so lucky you have Edward in most of your classes, otherwise you'd be called a Loner and everyone would stare at you even more than they already will be," she said pointedly.

"'_Already will be?'_ Great! I don't want to be the center of attention."

"Too late!" Alice giggled as she tapped the side of her head. I wouldn't bet against Alice.

The school was just off the highway. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. Only the sign that said Forks High School, informed me we had arrived.

As soon as we parked in the small school parking lot, but still large enough to hold the three hundred and fifty-seven... now fifty-eight students, I noticed Rosalie and Emmett pull up in the space next to us in her red BMW. Looking around the small parking lot, I noticed many students had arrived and continued arriving in tattered, old cars. Already I knew my presence would not be ignored, especially while exiting a brand new shiny Volvo.

"Bella, we need to take you to the Main Office to get your classes," Alice said, distracting me from my thoughts.

I decided to keep my mind from concentrating on the sounds of my surroundings. I didn't want to know what people were saying. As all of us rose from the car, gracefully and slow enough for a mortal's eye, we headed towards the main building. The walk was short and wet, and I clung to the hood of my jacket, trying to keep my face hidden. Edwards hand gently squeezed my shoulder, sending me a wave of comfort. Every time he touched me, I felt relief. He was my own personal savior.

"Thanks," I hissed quietly to him.

I noticed, during our walk towards the Main Office, that the scent of human blood wasn't as intoxicating as I thought. It was there, but mystified, and bearable. I guessed it was probably because I was still outside in the fresh air.

The room we, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I, entered was small, warm and brightly lit. The waiting area had padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, and a big clock ticking loudly. There were large plastic pots, holding a few plants; and I wondered why they would need plants outside as well as in. Edward, his hand in mine, walked straight over to the large woman behind the desk. She wore red hair and glasses, and seemed to be busy dividing papers.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a small polite voice. As she looked up to meet Edward's gaze, I noticed how her eyes seemed to glaze over. She looked slightly dizzy for a moment. "Oh, Mr. Cullen! How was your summer?" If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say this woman had a crush on Edward. I felt a little annoyed at the idea.

"Very… wet, thank you," Edward joked politely. Then he gestured his free hand to me, "This is Isabella Swan, she is a new student and I believe my father sent in transcripts from her old school?"

"Yes, I believe he did. Hello, Bella, I have your list of classes right here."

"Thank you," I replied as I watched her dig through a stack of papers.

_Transcripts_, I thought as I looked up to meet Edward's soft smile. I would have to ask him about that later.

The woman handed me a list of classes, a map, and a sheet my teachers have to sign before I return it to the office.

Once outside, my family members fallowing close behind me, Edward spoke to me again.

"I believe we have every class together, beside Gym. Bella, if it is too hard for you to control your speed, your strength, or your thirst, we can always switch out of the class, okay?"

"Okay, Edward. But I'm sure I'll be fine. I wouldn't mind at least one class on my own." I gave him the most encouraging smile I could muster. He smiled in return.

Edward and I said goodbye to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie —though Rosalie didn't seem to have noticed me— and made our way towards door number 3.

"Edward, where did you get my Transcripts from?" I asked hesitantly.

"We forged it, of course. It's a long story, but basically, Jasper has a contact in Seattle and the people he knows can forge school records, birth certificates and other types of information."

Edward said this so bluntly, as if it was normal. It was strange to think the Cullen's did things illegally, but then again, the police would freak knowing about our very lives.

As we made our way towards our classroom door, I couldn't help but notice the eyes of the students we passed. They were all curious and skeptical. I squeezed Edward's hand slightly, informing him of how uncomfortable I was.

"Don't worry, Bella. They'll get used to you. After all, you _are_ a new student, something fresh to be dangled in front of them. Just ignore their stares, if you can."

I nodded, confirming I heard what he had to say, as we entered the small classroom. Inside, the room was just as warm as the Main Office; however, the smell of human blood began to burn in my nostrils and the back of my throat. I didn't want to frighten Edward, so I began taking shallow breaths as I handed him my wet coat. Slowly I walked over to my instructor, Mr. Mason, and handed him the slip. His eyes widened as he looked me over, and then he sent me to the seat beside Edward after handing me back the slip.

Once seated beside Edward, I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. The scent was almost too powerful. It clung to my nose and lungs, threatening me, forcing me to take just one taste. _They are people_, I told myself, _People with families. Get a hold of yourself, Bella. Don't let your family down._

I felt Edward grab my thigh from under the table. The proximity of his hand made me jump slightly before I looked into his piercing golden eyes. I knew by the look on his face, he was trying to read my mind. He had no idea what his actions did to me, how they made me feel. Suddenly, there was a new desire pulsing through my body. A kiss. I want just one kiss. Edward watched me as I blinked slowly, and then he nodded. He seemed to believe that I was in enough control to handle this.

As the minutes progressed, the burning in my throat, and the constant flow of venom in my mouth never faded, however the desire to feed seemed to. I was glad to know I was stronger than I thought, but the idea of controlling my thirst for the next eight hours wasn't too thrilling. Suddenly the bell rang, releasing me into the fresh, comforting air.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as I walked through the rain with my eyes closed.

"Yes," my voice croaked.

"You don't sound alright, Bella."

"I'm fine. It was just a bit more difficult than I expected. Come," I held my hand out for him to take it, "let's go to our next class."

And so we did.

--

Our next three classes passed in a blur. I was becoming used to the smell and the constant fire in my throat. Though, every time someone got too close, I would shut down my senses completely, just as a precaution. In my Trigonometry class, a girl dropped her pen by my foot, and as she bent to pick it up, the scent of her hair drifted towards me. I noticed Edward went as rigid as I did, however, I figured it was probably because he was nervous about _my_ actions. Not his.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice yelled to Edward and me as we entered the cafeteria. "Over here!"

After Edward filled our lunch treys with a decent amount of food, he led the way towards the table that held the rest of our family.

"So, how are your classes, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Fine, I suppose."

"Any temptations?"

"A fair few."

I kept my answers short, I was still trying to cope with the fact that I was going to have to spend all of gym by myself, surrounded by a thirty odd number of students.

Emmett must have noticed my unwillingness to talk, and he dropped the questions.

Looking around the cafeteria, I saw many student eyes flickering towards me. I began wondering what some of the students thought about me. I knew it was wrong to eaves drop, and I knew I didn't really want to know. But still, I decided to listen anyway. Luckily, Alice began speaking at that moment, distracting my other siblings and Edward, giving me the chance to concentrate.

"…_Wow, a new student!"_

"_I know! I wonder how she became part of the Cullen family. Though, if I remember correctly, her last name is Swan, not Cullen."_

"_Who cares, I bet she's going with Edward Cullen."_

"…D_o you think she's going with Edward Cullen?"_

"_I hope not. She's hot, I'd like a chance alone with her."_

"…_That is Bella Cullen. She's gorgeous, but I think she's going out with Edward Cullen."_

"_Damn, she's exactly the kind of girl I want to get my hands on."_

"_Don't bother."_

I momentarily wondered if all men, boys, talk this way about girls. How sickening.

"…S_he's in my Spanish class. She sits right next to me."_

"_Did she __speak__ to you?"_

"_No, but I'll try to make conversation tomorrow."_

It was just then that I noticed no one bothered asking where I had come from. I supposed it was their natural instincts to shy away from us because we were different, hence—not human. But how strange, they were all curious, but wouldn't ask. I guess I was lucky none of them asked, I'm not sure I would have been able to speak at such close proximity.

"What are they saying?" Edward whispered softly in my ear.

"Hmm?" I hadn't noticed the entire room was almost empty.

"You didn't hear the bell ring." He said, curiosity plain in his eyes.

"They didn't say much, mainly they wondered if we are _going_ _together_."

He laughed at this.

After Biology, Edward walked me to my next class, Gym. I was upset that he couldn't be with me for the next hour. I was scared that I might slip. I was nervous about being put into hole filled with students and no one to comfort me, but I didn't let any of it show on my face. As we reached the entrance to the lockers, I turned around slowly to thank Edward for walking me. However, once I laid eyes on his glorious face, I couldn't bring myself to bid a farewell.

Edward noticed my hesitation and gently rose a hand to cup my face. My eyes closed at his touch, and then without warning, I felt his stony lips against my own, gentle and soft.

"I'll see you after class," he whispered against my lips. Then slowly he backed away. "Be careful, Bella."

"I will," I whispered back to him. I knew I said it too low for a mortal to hear, but with our heightened hearing, I knew Edward heard me.

Sitting down, uncomfortably, on the bleachers inside the gym, my mind momentarily wondered towards Edward. I knew that most of the reasons why I was attending school was because I'm in love with him. I wanted to do anything in my power to be as close with him as possible. I wanted to share all that I could with him, and school was one of those experiences. Though I know how much I love him, and how much he loves me, why didn't he tell me? He told me he loved me the first time we kissed, when we were alone in the forest, right after the Werewolf almost ate me, but that was the one and only time. Why won't he say it again? Is he shy, unsure, scared?

"Isabella Swan?"

I looked over to see a blonde, blue-eyed, baby-faced boy sitting beside me. I recognized him immediately. He was a Newton, he works at _Newton Outfitter's_.

"Hello." I said politely, though again, my voice croaked. His blood, his scent was strong and heavy, especially in his damp hair. I wanted him to move away from me. His close proximity was teasing the monster inside of me.

"I am Mike Newton. I have you for English and Biology." I watched as his eyes flickered from my eyes, to my lips.

I didn't like the way he looked at me. I nodded slowly, then turned my face away from him.

"So, how do you like Forks?" This boy just wouldn't give up. I wished he wasn't so polite; the smell of his blood was sweet and intoxicating. I wished I could tell him how dangerous I am and that he is putting himself in danger. It took most of my strength not to push him away from me.

"It's fine. A little wet, but bearable." I kept my tone even, but low and uninviting. Maybe he would get the hint.

"Did you come from somewhere sunny?" Maybe not.

"Yes."

"Really, where?"

"Arizona."

"I miss the sun, too. So, how do you know the Cullen's?"

I turned my gaze back to his face. This boy was very handsome, but his expression held a slight form of smugness. And then I noticed how his eyes were wide and curious. It confused me. _Why isn't he scared of me, of my presence like most people? _I thought. I didn't know an answer to his question, so I just made one up.

"I'm…" I was about to say something along the lines of being Esme's niece or something, but then I remembered that sly smile on his face. He was annoying, and way too interested. "I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I left home, and came here, to Forks, to live with him."

"Oh," Mike said after a moment. The hopefulness in his eyes seemed to fade, and he dropped his gaze towards the floor. At least now he would let me hold my breath and ignore the thirst.

--

"How was Gym?" Edward asked as he leaned against the entrance to the lockers.

"Fine. I met that boy, Mike Newton, from _Newton's Outfitters_."

"Oh."

I watched as Edward's eyebrows knit together. He must be deep in thought, but what about?

"What are you thinking about?" I asked calmly, my eyes fixed on his expression.

"I don't like that Newton kid."

"Why not? He seems nice enough."

"He just annoys me." Edward turned his head to glare at something behind him. I followed his eyes and saw Mike walking in the opposite direction.

"He's just a boy, Edward."

"I know he's a boy. But he's a vile boy."

"Why do you dislike him so much?" I giggled.

"It's... complicated."

Edward watched me with a small smile on his lips as I continued to laugh at him. It was nice to finally be out of school. Home alone with Edward was just a few minutes away now.

--

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

--

**Chapter -10 Family Involved Emotions**

"How was your first day of school, Bella?"

Esme had just stepped into the living room in green wooden clogs, a straw hat, gloves and some kind of mini-shovel. I figured she was working in the garden again.

"Nice… and difficult. I think I'm going to have to work a little harder on my self control." I said this last part with my eyes on Edward. He smiled genuinely.

"Actually, Esme," came Alice's voice from beside me. "I think Bella did rather well. I kept an eye on her and Jasper said her hunger was perfectly under control."

I turned to quickly glance at Jasper, who was slowly walking through front door, along with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Really?" I asked Jasper.

"Really. I felt your thirst a couple of times, but I believed it to be well under control. You're a lot stronger than you think, Bella."

I had to smile at Jasper's generosity. He's always so quiet, so modest. I immediately wished we were a bit closer, he would be an understanding older brother.

Jasper smiled back at me momentarily. He must have felt my sudden rush of emotion.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you will be able to attend school for the rest of the semester, at the least," Esme said to me. "But, first things first, I think you should feed, Bella. Precautions must be taken seriously."

"May I join you?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Of course. I would love for you to come with me."

His crooked smile spread across his face as he removed my backpack from my shoulder. I watched as he quickly sprinted upstairs. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the springs on my bed that restricted from the weight of my bag, and then I heard Edward's feather light steps as he descended the stairs.

My eyes opened and landed on his. My stomach clenched as I took in every shape of his perfect face. _How could someone so beautiful be mine? _I thought to myself.

"Ready, love?" Edward's voice seemed to caress the hungry animal in my chest. The one that longed for him.

"Yes," I breathed quietly.

I was faintly aware of Alice and Emmett snickering in the background, but I didn't care. Edward was mine, and I his. That's all that could possible matter to me now.

Before heading outside, I quickly withdrew my jacket and placed it neatly folded on a nearby chair, then Edward and I headed out into the misty air, his large hand in mine.

"Do you ever get tired of the rain?" I asked after we had walked a few miles into the woods. Edward was aware that I only really spoke to him when we were a safe distance away from his family… our family. He knew I enjoyed the privacy.

"Yes, sometimes. I enjoy the alienated beauty of this town, but nothing can ever blind me from the glory of the sun…" Edward met my eyes. "…except for you."

I smiled as I dropped my eyes to my feet. Edward's unexpected compliments always made me instantly shy. Especially the way his eyes would smolder at his words.

"Do _you_ miss the sun, Bella?" I was aware that his eyes were still on me, so I kept them on my feet.

"Yes, I do."

"Then let's leave sometime. Take a vacation. Just you… and me." I looked up at him now. He was wearing that crooked smile again while he looked at me curiously.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Anywhere you wish. How about the city? We can keep indoors during the day with large wide windows so we can still enjoy the sun, and attend clubs, stores, and parks at night. Or how about the countryside? Spain, perhaps? Or… _a deserted_ _island_?" He grazed my ear with his lips as he said that last part.

"All alone," Edward continued to purr in my ear, one hand around my waist, one softly caressing my jaw, "No eyes, no ears; just you, me, the sun, and the clear blue sea."

I turned to slowly look into his eyes.

"Just you and me?" I whispered.

"You and me," he whispered back.

"I would love that."

And then he kissed me.

"We should definitely take a vacation, then," Edward said after a long moment of kissing.

"We definitely should."

And with that, we took off at a comfortable jog through the forest, in search of an evening feast.

--

I was on my way to my room when a cool voice came from behind me.

"How was your hunt?"

I turned slowly to face the person standing behind me. Of course I knew who it was, but why would she be speaking to _me_?

"Rosalie?" I asked as I finally fully faced her.

She gave me an awkward smile before saying, "I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you these past months. Honestly, it wasn't really my intention. I seem to be more stubborn than I let myself think."

"That's okay," I responded, not knowing how else I can word my acceptance of her apology. "But if you don't mind me asking, why _have_ you been angry with me?"

"It's kind of a long story. Would you mind if I followed you to your room? I'd be a bit more comfortable with a little privacy."

"Of course."

As we entered my room, I wasn't surprised not to see Edward sprawled across my bed waiting for me. He must have either heard our discussion downstairs, or heard her mind. I smiled knowingly to myself before I turned to offer Rosalie a seat.

"Would you like to sit?" I gestured my hand towards my bed.

"Thanks."

She took a seat two feet away from me, her body language facing forward, uninviting. My observation told me we still aren't friends.

"So," she began, "I'm guessing you are still curious as to why my actions towards you have been uncanny?"

"Yes."

"It isn't easy for me to admit this, Bella, but I'm beginning to realize that you _are_ now part of the family and so I believe I do owe you some explanations. Please bare with me. Apologizing isn't one of my strongest talents."

She gave me a small smile, one with I returned encouragingly. "Okay, well…" she began, "the truth is: I was unfortunately very unhappy that Edward took a quick liking of you. But let me explain before your stray your mind towards false accusations. Edward is my brother. We have thought of each other as brother and sister for many, many years now. I am indeed in complete and utter love with Emmett. He is my other half, the love of my everlasting life." Rosalie paused for a moment before continuing. "When I was first born to being a vampire, I don't know if Edward ever told you this, but Carlisle's intentions of turning me where partly for Edward's sake. Carlisle wanted me to be Edward's mate, his companion. Immediately, Edward had no interest in me, and of course, it was hard for me to accept it, let alone understand. So when Edward was suddenly attracted to you the very first day you met, jealously overtook me. All that would run through my mind was, 'Why her, why not me?' 'How could this average looking vampire girl hold his better interest rather than me?' But the truth is, Bella, I know now why he loves you and never loved me. You are everything that I am not. My complete opposite. You are not average, Bella, though I have to admit, I believe I am _somewhat_ prettier." We both laughed at her bold statement. "I guess what I am trying to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you so negatively. I'm sorry for not understanding. I am not asking for your friendship if you'd prefer it didn't exist; however, I am asking for your forgiveness."

Rosalie and I sat starring at each other for a few long moments before either one of us said anything. I wasn't sure how Rosalie saw me now, but I was definitely sure of what I now saw in her. I can agree with Edward and say: yes, Rosalie mind is a shallow pool with few surprises; however I now understood her in a different way. She is honest and understands only what she's known her whole life. She is the most beautiful person in the world, and it must be very difficult to hear someone tell you otherwise. I couldn't believe the facts myself; Edward has chosen me over her. As much as it surprised me, I felt the intimidations slowly recede. And still I can understand, as conceded as Rosalie is, her intentions are still good. And for that, I can accept her apology.

"Well, of course I accept your apology. The truth is, Rosalie, I would like to be friends, or try to at least, if you are okay with that."

"I think we could try it out. Well… I will leave you to your thoughts. I know Edward is desperate to get you into his arms," she giggled.

I couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed of her statement.

She rose from my bed gracefully and strode quickly to the door. Waiting to enter on the other side of my door was Edward. Rosalie gave me a quick smug glance before leaving my room.

"Good evening, Edward," she said as she passed him.

I saw him give her a welcoming smirk as she turned away from him.

"I'm glad to know you two are on good terms now," Edward said as he sat beside me.

"I am too. There is so much I don't know about her. Its hard to fit it all together," I mused starring down at my hands.

Edward gently put his large hand on top of mine, swaying me from my thoughts.

"At least now you know you have plenty of time to get to know the _real_ her."

Edward was now only inches from my face, his cool sweet breath floating against my skin. Before I had the chance to place my lips against his, Edward dipped his head towards my neck, lightly kissing the hollow underneath my ear.

"I love when you do that," I whispered to him in a trembling voice.

"I don't know if I tell you this often enough, Bella," his voice was barely audible as he kept his lips against my skin. "I love you."

I froze. It's been months sense that day in the forest when we exchanged our love for one another. It's amazing what three words can to do someone. For Edward to tell me he loves me; the beauty of his statement engulfed me in so many emotions, one's I've never felt, and knew I could never feel with another person.

Edward lifted his head to face me, his face only inches away. His eyes seemed to be clouded over as he stared into my eyes. Desire overtook me and I roughly captured his lips with mine, deepening the kiss, savoring every moment.

"I love you, too," I whispered against his mouth.

I would always love him. He is my forever, until the day I die.

--

**I kind of like Rosalie... Review!!**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so... just to fill you guys in a bit, I decide to take a little turn in this story. I was going for something else at first, but I decided a little action never hurt anyone. More to come, of course.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Couldn't Resist**

Gym.

Even while I was still _human_ I never really understood the purpose of gym. Plus, as a _human_, I was always incredibly uncoordinated. Another improvement that came with being a vampire: I was now incredibly poised. Yes, exercise is good for the body, but shouldn't exercise be a choice? I fidgeted, uncomfortable in my seat. I didn't dress today. Lately, I haven't been able to concentrate on my strength. I believe it's because I haven't fed in about a week now. Carlisle believes I should test my limits. Edward disagrees of course. He says we shouldn't flirt with disaster.

For the most part, Edward is right. The constant burning in my throat, the ache in my stomach, the excess flow of venom in my mouth was maddening. Not to mention the young human teenagers running around in front of me. Teasing me. Showing me exactly what I want but can never have. I sighed mentally.

Sitting on the bleachers, I began wondering idly about what Edward might be doing at this very moment in his Health class. Probably pretending to pay attention, I guessed. It is completely ridiculous for one of _us_ to take a heath class, especially because it is impossible for us to die from some kind of mortal illness…

At that moment, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the young boy, Mike Newton, fall off the edge of one of the bleachers. The crack from his ankle was loud enough for me to hear from this distance, and the sound echoed in my head. I knew immediately he had broken it.

I got up quickly from my seat, and forced myself down the stairs. I had to escape before I smelled his fear or his pain, before the familiar smell caught up to me. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of looking back at him. I saw that he did indeed break his ankle, but that was not what halted my eager steps. His bright crimson blood seeped from the side of his ankle, staining his white sneakers and the polished gym floor.

Before I had the chance to turn and run from the gym, the scent of his sweet pulsating blood hit me like a ton of bricks. I took one long deep breath and the monster inside of me purred in delight. His scent was so powerful, too powerful. It was the only thing that mattered to me now. The only thing I've ever truly wanted, needed.

I felt my fingers and toes prickle with desire as I watched Mike Newton lay bleeding on the floor. _He's just a boy!_ I screamed in my head. _He didn't do anything to you! _I quickly shoved the protesting away from my mind. _You want him,_ said the animal inside me. _You want his blood. Take him, hunt him_. I've been resisting human blood for too long, denying what I am, what I really want. One, two, maybe three civilians would have to die, but that's not many. My family and I would have to leave Forks forever, but I didn't care. Edward would hate me, but I didn't care.

I watched as a young girl with bushy curly hair helped Mike to his feet. He balanced himself well on his good foot, and used the girl for support as they limped their way towards the back doors.

"Have the nurse call his parents," said the female coach to the limping couple.

I quickly strode towards the double-doors the girl and Mike Newton disappeared through. The teenagers in the gym where chaotic, buzzing about with excitement of Mike Newton's unfortunate accident; no one noticed that I disappeared.

Once I reached the end of the dark stairway, I slowed my pace, stalking Mike and the girl as she helped him limp down another flight of stairs. Closing my eyes, I listened intently to my surroundings. I could hear everything, heartbeats belonging to the two in front of me, and the heartbeats of the children and teachers up stairs in the gymnasium. No one was around. No one would witness. _Only one other casualty will be fine_, I thought. _I could snap her neck in two before Mike has the chance to scream._

Within the instant the thought ran through my mind, I was by her side. I grabbed her fragile neck in my left hand and yanked sideways. The crunch beneath my fist echoed in the small stairway; I noticed her blood now seeping onto my hand. Before Mike Newton had the chance to scream, I placed my right hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide, shocked, terrified. I smiled gently at him.

"Don't scream," I whispered while blowing my cool breath across his face.

His eyes glazed over and he nodded ever so gently, so I released my hand. I carefully ran my fingers along the length of his cheek, and then across his smooth warm lips, down his tender jaw, and to along his fragile neck. I felt the tight vein pulsing beneath my fingers. The scent and look of terror on his face made him smell that much more appetizing. The blood on my left hand and the blood seeping from his ankle continued to burn my throat. As I licked my lips, I noticed his eyes on my mouth. I felt sad for the poor boy for a moment. After all, he is just a child, but the smell of his blood quickly clouded over my mind.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled seconds before I was unable to resist temptation any further. I leaned down quickly and sunk my teeth into base of his neck.

I heard his short gasp as I took my first drink. I was much too thirsty, unable to savor every moment, I drank his blood in deeper…

And then I woke up.

My eyes fluttered open and Mike Newton was dead in my arms, his body cold and completely drained. Shocked, I dropped his limp form onto the ground and stepped a couple of feet away from him. To my left was the young girl I recognized as Jessica Stanley from my Spanish class.

"What have I done…?" the words barely left my mouth. I was still able to taste the boy's blood on my tongue. Indeed I felt stronger, but the power was sickening. It was sickening because it was evidence of the horrible crime I had just committed. And now that I've made the biggest mistake I could have ever made, what was I to do?

_Dispose of the bodies_, I thought, instantly. I grabbed the two dead bodies from the ground and sprinted down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there was a janitor's room. I must have used too much strength when I opened the door, because I momentarily realized I had broken it from its hinges. Quickly, I closed my eyes and listened to my surrounding. Students and teachers were still in the gym. No one has heard. Carefully, I shoved the two bodies onto a shelf and covered them with black plastic bags. Once satisfied the bodies were properly hidden, I set the door in its place. It was obvious the hinges were broken; however, the door wouldn't fall unless someone tried to open it.

"What have I done?" I whispered again as I stared at the broken door in front of me.

Suddenly, Edward's face flashed through my mind.

"What have I done?!" I screamed, clutching fists of my hair in my hands.

On the opposite wall from the janitor's door was a glass cover of a bulletin board. On the glass I saw my reflection, hands in my wild brown hair, white skin and to my complete disgust, blood red eyes.

I screamed when I saw my reflection. Proof that I actually drank human blood was evident in my eyes. Instantly, I ran from the building. _I have to find Edward_, I thought. _I have to tell him what happened. What have I __**done**__?_

Walking in the light drizzle towards the bungalow Edward's class is in, I looked down at my hands and noticed my left hand was stained with blood. Quickly I buried my fist into my jacket pocket, keeping my gaze to the ground as I passed some nearby students.

Quickening my pace, within a matter of seconds I was now outside of Edward's classroom. Quietly, I peeked through the tiny horizontal window on the classroom door, searching for him in one of the seats. There he was. He was bent over a book, and seemed to be concentrating. Though he looked like he was deep in thought, I knew he would still hear me even if I whispered his name. I opened my mouth, but no sound would come out. I was in shock. I was terrified. Within the past five minutes or so, I've ruined not only my life, but Edward's life as well. My love, my forever. What have I done to _him_?

"Edward…" my voice broke as I choked his name out.

Instantly, Edward's head snapped up and faced me. But he just sat there, starring at me, his mouth ajar and his eyes wide, horrified. Dry sobs fell from my lips as I watched his expression. As soon as the first whimper escaped my lips, Edward stood up, not even bothering to explain to his teacher as he walked quickly to the door.

I backed away and cast my eyes to my feet. Again, I noticed more blood. I bent quickly, determined to wipe the evidence from my shoes.

"Bella…" Edward whispered, grabbing me by the shoulders as he tried to peer into my now crimson eyes. "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry, Edward!" I sobbed, "I couldn't control it. I'm sorry!"

Before I could finish my apology, Edward grabbed me tight against his chest, one hand on my back and the other rubbing my hair.

"No, it's okay, Bella. Everything is going to be alright." Suddenly, Edward's entire body went rigid. "We have to go. I believe Alice and Jasper are at my car as we speak."

Edward held me against his chest as we walked through the parking lot towards his silver Volvo. Luckily, there were only _two_ students out of class. Leaning against the side of the Edward's car, facing us, was indeed Alice and Jasper.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. She wore a frightened expression as she ran towards me.

Before she was able to reach me, I shut my eyes and I hid my face in Edwards shoulder. I didn't want her to see the red in my eyes, I was so ashamed.

"Bella, it's alright. Please, look at me." It was a request.

I tightened my hold on Edward, lacing my fingers behind his back, and I prayed he wouldn't pull away.

"Alice…" Edward said, and I heard him rather than saw him toss his keys to her. "You drive. I'll sit in the back with Bella. We need to call Rose, Esme and Carlisle. They need to know what happened, and we must leave Forks immediately."

"The Trea—"

"_Yes_, Alice!" Edward had cut her off.

_The Treaty,_ I thought. _The wolves._ I felt my body begin to tremble. I've put us all in danger and now I'm forcing Edward's family to leave their home.

"Everything is going to be alright, Bella," Edward cooed in my ear. "Don't worry."

Edward placed his large hand on my back and began rubbing soothing circles on my. Unfortunately, I didn't help much. Just the idea of him trying to comfort me made me that much more horrified with myself.

"I'm sorry," I moaned into his shoulder again.

"Bella, please! It's fine. It happens. Everything is going to be alright!" Alice yelled to me from the front seat.

I couldn't and wouldn't believe her or Edward. I've killed a person from Forks. I've broken the treaty. I clung to Edward even tighter, trying to relieve the pain I felt inside. Edward felt my anxiety and clung tighter to me also. His arms were strong around shoulders as he forced me tighter to his chest. Slowly, I began to feel my anxiety subside.

As we were speeding down the highway towards Edward's home, I heard Jasper's low frantic voice. I knew immediately that he was talking to Carlisle.

"I don't know exactly how to say this, but Bella… fed from one of the humans from school. Yes. No, she's here. Edward is here with her. I believe we should all meet at our home and discuss what is possibly going to take place very soon. Yes, the treaty, its broken. I'm going to call Rosalie and Emmett right now. Okay, see you soon."

"What did he say?" Alice asked Jasper. Her voice sounded slightly strained.

"He said we have to arrange a plan to get Edward… and Bella to safety. He believe the wolves will be coming for us as soon as they find out. Alice, I don't think you'll be able to see them."

I herd Alice's small gasp. I gripped tighter to Edward from the sound. Although I knew I was supposed to me frightened, I suddenly felt a wave of calm and ease spread through me. slowly I felt my hands relax on Edward's waist.

"Thank you, Jasper," I mumbled, my face still in Edward's shoulder.

"Your welcome, Bella. Now, I need to call Rosalie." Pause. "Rose! It's Jasper. You need to leave school immediately and meet us all at the house. No, I'll tell you all of the information as soon as you get there."

I felt my body begin to tremble once again. The idea of Rosalie being angry with me sent a shock through my spine. How much more could I take today?

Suddenly, I felt the car pull to a halt.

"We're here, Bella," Edward whispered very low in my ear.

I removed my face from his shoulder and peered into his wide, worried golden eyes. All the pain I felt was mirrored in his expression. I closed my eyes. It was just too much pain to see on a face which belonged to an angle.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said again, with my eyes closed. I felt my face twist in a frown as I began to sob. Still, no tears escaped my eyes. "I'm so sorry," I pleaded again.

"Bella, no… Please, no!" he said.

Edward gripped my face in his hands, holding my tight so I couldn't turn away. I noticed he wasn't being careful with his strength. He really wanted me too look at him. Hesitantly I opened my eyes. He was merely inches from my face.

"Bella, listen to me. It doesn't matter if you fed off a human or not. Your still the same person. Everybody slips occasionally. Please stop worrying so much. Everything is going to be fine." He gave me a gentle smile. "Please, Bella. Stop torturing yourself."

"But your family…"

"They are going to be fine. We are going to be fine. Soon this will all be over and then we can leave and go to that deserted island and be together… forever."

I felt my throat grow tight again. "You promise?" was all I could force out.

"Yes, Bella. I promise."

* * *

**So, Bella kills Mike and Jessica. Well, honestly to me, I never did like Jessica much. Actually, I hate girls like that, so I decided to put her in the story, but get rid of her as soon as possible. haha And what better way to kill her than Bella herself.**

**Also, I do kind of like Mike's character, even though he's a bit pushy and annoying. I still have a sensitive side for the guy, which is why I made HIM the guy who had the blood Bella wanted. But hey! just to let you know... he wasn't her dose of heroin. Not like the feeling Edward had/has about Bella's blood in the real Twilight. Not the same. She was just really thirst in this story, and his blood smelled tasty to her. haha**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you guys for leaving reviews! I'm so happy to know you are all enjoying my first ever story! yay!!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12- FIGHT OR FLEE**

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted as he burst through the door.

"Carlisle," Edward said.

I watched him, terror still in my heart, as he removed his arms from around me and got to his feet to face Carlisle. Edward ran a few feet towards his father when something suddenly made him stop. His eyes were on his fathers, serious and confused. I quickly looked between the two, father and son, desperate to know what the secret conversation consist of. I watched as Carlisle slowly closed his eyes and then to my complete horror, Edward's whole face went blank. I felt my stomach flip. He was hiding something, hiding his emotions from me. Immediately, I was on my feet facing him.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice too low. If Edward were human, he would not have heard me. Slowly he turned and met my gaze. I could tell he was straining to keep his eyes guarded, but it didn't work on me. I saw right through him. They were pained.

"We have to fight," he said, in a low deep voice.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I heard Alice gasp. I turned to look at her. Alice had both of her hands covering her mouth, her eyes wide watching Edward's face. I knew that if it were at all possible, she'd be crying. From watching Alice, I felt an intense amount of pain rush through my body. I had put them all in complete and utter danger. Their _lives_ in danger.

"No," I said in a strangled voice. My dead heart was now in my throat, choking me.

Edward flew to my side, wrapping his arms around me, crushing me to his body.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said. I was smart enough to know he was speaking to everyone and not just me. I pressed my face into his shoulder. If ever I wanted to die, it in no way compared to how I felt at that moment.

"What is it?! What's going on?!" Rosalie had just burst through the front door, Emmett at her tail. I watched her eyes as they traveled over everyone in the room, and then finally landing on me. She caught a glimpse of my red eyes as I peered at her from beneath Edward's arms.

"You!" she shrieked. "What have you done?!" Rosalie suddenly lunged at me. If I wasn't wrapped in Edward's embrace, I'm sure she would have ripped me to pieces. Fortunately, Edward read her mind moments before she acted, and he pulled me out of the way.

"Grab her!" he yelled to Emmett.

Emmett was immediately at Rosalie's side, grasping her arms and keeping her a firm ten feet away from me. I felt stupid and even more pitiful letting Edward protect me in his arms. I deserved to be ripped to pieces.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie," I mumbled against Edward's chest.

"No!" she screamed again. Her voice was high and loud. It echoed through the entire house. "You've ruined _everything_ you disgusting excuse of a vampire! You've ruined our _lives_! We are going to be killed now because of you! Get off of me Emmett! I want to _bite_ her head off!"

I couldn't take it anymore. Aggressively, I shoved Edward away from me.

"Rosalie, please?" I begged. "Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Ahh!" Rosalie screamed loudly, her eyes suddenly turning black.

She began twisting and turning in Emmett's arms, making him crash against the walls and the furniture. She looked ferocious. She looked fierce and aggressive. She looked like an animal. Within seconds she ripped herself free of Emmett's grasp, and lunged once more towards me. I didn't even bother preparing myself. I deserved all the pain she wanted to put me in.

As Rosalie flew at me, I heard a sudden crunch from behind me and then something long and brown flew right at her chest. It sounded like a car accident, and the sound echoed through the house. I turned to glance at Edward and saw that he was standing next to a broken coffee table. The coffee table was missing one of its legs.

As soon as Rosalie hit the ground, she got up and lunged again. This time, she ran at Edward. He was already ready to defend himself. Once she was close enough, Edward through his foot out and sent a blow to her stomach. She shrieked horribly in pain as she was thrown backwards into a wall.

This time, Emmett got involved. Once he heard his wife shriek in pain, he too went at Edward. I watched, horror stricken as Edward crouched down into a poised defense position as Emmett, his muscles flexing dangerously, ran at Edward. The lion verses the bear.

"Stop!" Alice, Esme and I screamed in union.

Carlisle and Jasper were already running towards Edward and Emmett trying to pull them apart. My heightened vision showed me that both Edward and Emmett were throwing punches, kicks and bites at each other, threatening to rip out each other's throats. Both of them were quick with their movements, but I caught everything.

"Edward, please!" I screamed as I ran towards him, trying to take hold of his quick arms.

Suddenly something sharp smacked into the side of my head, knocking me off of my feet.

"I'll kill you!" Rosalie shrieked in my face as she pounced on top of me.

"Enough!!" Carlisle screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone froze, even Edward and Emmett. Edward and Emmett moved away from each other, as did Rosalie and I. "Listen to me, all of you!" Carlisle quickly dropped his hold on Emmett's waist and sat up straight, taking the opportunity to glance at each of our faces to make sure we were listening. "How dare you threaten to kill each other? We are a family. We love each other. We must keep ourselves together and do what we can to protect this family. You all know we can handle this situation in the _right_way or the wrong way. We are not animals, we are not hateful beings. Get up and compose yourselves. We have much to talk about in very little time. The wolves are coming whether we like it or not." Rosalie shot a dirty look at me, but Carlisle ignored her. "We can choose to fight each other and let them come with our guards down, or we can choose to fight back and protect our family. What will it be?"

I met Edward's gaze from across the room. His eyes were sad again as he met my eyes for a split second before he looked back at his father. "Protect our family," he said to Carlisle.

"Protect our family," chanted Emmett and Jasper together.

"Protect our family," said Esme and then Alice.

"Protect our family," I said, my eyes still on Edward, though his eyes were still on Carlisle.

"Protect… _my_ family," Rosalie finally said in a deep voice. I didn't miss the 'my' part.

Carlisle shot her a dirty look, one of disgust.

"I am very disappointed in you Rosalie," he said calmly to her.

"Why should I care about _her_, Carlisle? This is after all, _her_ fault. She put us all in danger. I refuse to protect her." She spoke about me as if I wasn't in the same room as her. The malice in her voice made me flinch.

From a few feet away from me, I heard Edward's low throaty growl.

"Do what you must, Rosalie. Even if that choice is against defending Bella," Carlisle said, his tone once again even and controlled. "But for now, Jasper I need to you quickly give us some tips on what we can do to survive. You've experienced fights once before. Do we have a chance?"

Jasper's face was serious as he looked at Carlisle, and then he turned to meet Alice's terrified eyes. Her hands were still over her mouth. She looked about ready to scream.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked again. "Jasper, do we have a chance?"

"I don't know, Carlisle. I'm sorry, but I've never heard of a vampire out fighting a wolf. I can give us all tips on how we can _possibly_ protect ourselves, but…" Jasper shook his head slowly.

"No!" I screamed. "No! I can't let you do this, I can't let you all _die_for me... Carlisle, can't we run?! Can't we leave?! Please, I cannot live with myself if any of you got hurt because of me. Please!" I sobbed desperatley. Edward ran to me, pulling me into his arms. "Please! Please, Carlisle! They will kill you all!"

"If we run, we can never come back, Bella," Carlisle said in a low voice.

"Then we don't have to come back," Esme said, placing a hand on Carlisle shoulder. "We cannot put our family in danger, Carlisle. I know you can't bear to lose one of them." I didn't miss the quick glance she shot at Edward as she said 'one.' Edward saw this too and tightened his arms around me. "Please, dear," Esme moaned again. "Please."

"Alright," Carlisle said after a moment. "If we are going to run, we have to do it now. I suspect the wolves will be on their way very soon. I'm sorry to say that all of your belongings must stay behind. We cannot afford to take any of it."

Everyone one of the Cullen's looked at each other. I knew, personally, how hard it was to leave behind personal belongings.

"Okay," Carlisle began again, "I'm going to my office to grab some of our money stored here. Edward… I believe there is something in your room you too would like to grab before we depart."

Edward eyes were confused as he watched Carlisle. Carlisle just nodded at him, and then without warning, Edward flew to the stairs. I didn't follow.

My dead heart felt like it had been ripped from my body. How could one person cause such a huge disaster. Suddenly, I felt ease flow through me. Looking over at Jasper, I saw that he and Alice both had their eyes on me.

"Thank you," I said. Alice gave me a small smile as she walked towards me. "I'm so sorry, Alice."

Alice quickly grabbed me into her arms, giving me a very tight hug. "Don't be sorry, Bella. There is nothing to be sorry for."

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. I hadn't noticed that Edward was already back, standing beside his father. "We have to leave now. Edward," he turned his attention to his son by his side, "if you hear their voices, it means they are close enough to attack. You will have to let us know."

Edward nodded and then looked over to me. "Let's go, Bella," he said in a soft voice. Quickly, I ran to his side. And then we were off.

All of us ran towards our cars. Rosalie and Emmett ran to his Jeep, Carlisle Esme Jasper and Alice ran to Carlisle's Mercedes, and Edward and I ran to his Volvo.

"I still can't—" I began, but Edward cut me off.

"Please, Bella. Stop worrying about our family for the time being and worry about you. I feel like any moment now your going to have some kind of anxiety attack."

"It's impossible for me to have an anxiety attack, Edward. I'm a vampire."

"Well, with _your_ luck, it may just be possible."

As we sped down the highway towards the exit of Forks, I heard Edward's breath catch. The only reason I noticed was because I had just been concentrating on his breathing. Listening to him always brought me comfort.

"What is it?" I said.

His face was serious, and then horrified. "They're coming!" he said as he slammed on the gas pedal.

Closing my eyes, I listened carefully, using my powers, listening to the sounds in the distance. I could hear them. Their thick paws slamming on the weak earthy wet ground, their harsh breath loud as they ran towards us, following our scent.

"Their within a three mile radius from us!" I screamed while snapping my eyes open. I turned in my seat to gaze out of rear window. I couldn't see anything but trees.

And then suddenly…

"Bella!" Edward screamed. Something huge and grey smashed into the side of his car, making it spin and twist on the wet road, our tires squealing from the brakes. Wasting no time, Edward grabbed me by the hand and tore us out of the top of his car. As we landed on the hard ground, something hard smacked into my stone body, throwing me into the forest where I hit a tree, knocking it over. "Bella!" I heard Edward scream again, but this time from a distance. Looking around I didn't see anything or anyone.

And then I heard him. I heard the sound of a roar, loud and ghastly. It was Edward's roar. He was in danger, and I wasn't there to help. Immediately I took off into the trees towards his voice. Once I reached the end of the trees I could see the road, and on it was Edward surrounded by two large wolves. One grey and one russet brown. I didn't wait longer than a second before I threw myself at the grey wolf, gripping it into my arms and throwing it towards the forest. Once the grey wolf hit a tree, out of the darkness of the woods came three more wolves, all running towards Edward and I.

"Run!" Edward yelled, grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the trees on the opposite side. Edward, of course, was much faster than I, but he kept my pace anyway. "Hurry, Bella," he said from beside me. "Hurry, they're right behind us."

"Leave me, Edward! This isn't your fault. You can outrun them! Go!"

"No!" he yelled, suddenly pausing and turning to meet the death that awaited behind us.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"We wont make it, we cant out run them. Where is our family?!" Edward yelled looking around. "Didn't they see? Don't they know we are in danger?!"

At that moment, five wolves ran into the little clearing Edward and I were standing in. As soon as they faced us, they paused on the spot, their breath blowing at our hair as they snarled in our faces. Their scent was thick and it burned in my nose and in my throat, making me cough.

"I love you, Bella. I love you with all my heart," Edward said from beside me. He knew we were about to die, and he chose the moment to let me know how he really express his love.

"No!" I screamed. "Please!" I yelled to the wolves in front of us, dropping to my knees. "Please! Don't kill him! Kill me! I did it! I killed the boy! Not him! Take me!"

"No, Bella!" Edward yelled, trying to reach for me; however, once he moved, a large black wolf jumped between us and using a large paw, it smacked Edward away from me. The sound of his granite body hitting the tree tore at my soul. I would give anything not to let them hurt him again.

"No! Please, leave him be! Take me! I'm the one you want!" I screamed desperately to the wolves again.

"Bella, no!" Edward sobbed a few feet away from me. "Bella, please!"

The large grey wolf snarled loudly before charging at me. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for death… but it never came. Right before the grey wolf was able to reach me, the russet brown wolf leaped forward and thrust it's large shoulders into the grey wolf. Shoving it away from me. Stunned, I watched as the two wolves snarled loudly at each other.

Immediately I turned to look at Edward, searching for some kind of explanation as to why the wolf didn't just eat me. Edward's eyes were confused and anxious as he stared at the two wolves in front of me.

"He just saved you," Edward said in a low voice. "You saved her."

The russet brown wolf turned it's gaze away from the grey wolf and landed on Edward.

"Why?" Edward asked. And then his face went blank.

* * *

**_Yep, I hope you enjoyed it... More on it's way!_**

**_Review!_**

**_-PuppetStrings19_**


	13. Chapter 13

**In the next chapter I am going to fill in all the blanks. Can anyone guess what Edward grabbed from his room?? haha**

**Anywho, I'll try to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Mrs. Meyer!**

**--**

**Chapter 13- The Agreement**

My eyes were still on Edward's face. Yes, the giant russet monster did save me, but why? Edward knew something, I could see it in his eyes. His expression was tense and still confused.

The large black wolf was circling Edward a few feet to my right, but he paid no attention to that particular wolf. Edward's eyes were still on the russet wolf in front of me.

Slowly, the russet wolf began to retreat into the woods, though its eyes never seemed to leave Edward's.

"What's happening?" I asked Edward eagerly. I was so nervous, my body began to tremble.

"He wants to speak to us in human form," Edward said. His eyes followed the wolf's figure as it headed deeper into the trees. "He wants to tell us something."

Quickly, turning my gaze back to where the russet wolf disappeared I waited. And then after a moment, a tall man appeared from behind a tree. As he grew closer, I noticed he wasn't a man at all, but boy, only he was about 7 feet tall with large wiry muscles and his skin was a russet color, the same as his fur. Instantly the boy's eyes landed on mine. His dark eyes seemed to bore into my very soul. I couldn't look away. And then he smiled at me. His smile was careful, but still I saw that it had reached his eyes. I smiled back.

Suddenly, I heard Edward's growly from my right, low and aggressive. With much effort, I tore my gaze away from the wolf boy. Turning to look at Edward, I saw that his position was tense and defensive. He looked lethal and ready to attack. .

"Jacob…" Edward snarled between his teeth.

Immediately the boys' eyes darted to Edward's.

"How do you know my name, _leech_?" the boy asked.

My eyes instantly flew to meet the boys. Anger filled me from his sly remark. _How dare he_, I thought to myself.

"I can hear you, _dog_," Edward snarled again, while lightly tapping his index finger against his head.

The boy, Jacob, was about to step away from us, but stopped abruptly. Slowly he raised his chin. I saw his hands began to shake, and for some reason it frightened me. I could feel the danger radiating off of him.

"You are the mind reader," Jacob said. His voice was low and deep, but controlled.

"Yes," Edward responded, though he knew it wasn't a question. I saw a few of the wolves shift their feet. "There is something you would like to tell us, _Jacob_," Edward hissed the name, "so be done with it."

Jacob's eyes met mine once more, but he didn't say anything. His expression was confused, and pitiful. I felt uncomfortable as I held his gaze, and then he dropped his eyes to the ground.

"I will let you live, Ms. Swan—"

"What?" I asked cutting Jacob off. Immediately I turned my gaze to Edward, but he was still watching the boy, his posture still hunched and rigid, ready to pounce.

"—but only if you promise never to return," Jacob continued as if I hadn't said anything. "I really should kill you; you've killed two innocent people in this village. But I won't." Jacob's eyes were once more on me.

"Why are you doing this… for _me_?" I asked in a low voice.

He didn't answer. He just stared at me for another long moment before turning around and walking back towards the dark forest, the other four wolves by his side.

"You must leave now, _Cullen_," he spat. "You and your family are to leave these parts and never come back… because if you do," Jacob turned to look over his shoulder at Edward, a sly smile on his face, "I will know… and we will kill you… _all_."

"I understand," Edward said, straightening his posture slightly.

Once he was sure all of the wolves were a safe distance away, Edward ran to me. He threw his arms firmly around my shoulders and hugged me tight to his chest.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered in my hair.

I twisted in his embrace to secure my arms around his waist while digging my face further into his shoulder. I couldn't speak. My mind was still filled with so many images of what had just happened. I always thought vampires couldn't go into shock, but then again, I wasn't like other vampires.

"Come on," Edward said after another long moment. "We have to go. They will be back soon."

Edward secured my hand in his before pulling me to my feet.

"Where do we go?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"South, away from Forks," Edward said as we began to run.

Together, we ran quickly through the dark forest, hand in hand. Edward assured me the wolves wouldn't follow, but I couldn't help looking over my shoulder every few minutes, just to make sure. Within a few hours, we reached the end of Washington. Edward slowed his pace until we were finally just walking. Exiting the forest, we landed on a large green landscape, full of grassy hills and wild flowers.

"I can't believe they _left_ us," Edward said quietly at my side. "We could have died, Bella. We could have died and they didn't even look back once. Not even Alice."

I turned to see Edward's dark eyes, gazing out towards the horizon, pain written all over his face. The sun was rising and the different shades of yellows and reds began to glint off of our skin. He was thirsty, I could tell. His eyes were black, and the bruise like shadows under his eyes were very prominent against his white skin. He looked so... _beautiful_.

Edward turned his face slowly to meet my gaze. "Not even _Alice_," he said again in a low voice.

"I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason, Edward. She wouldn't just leave you… none of them would." And then I placed a hand on his cheek.

Edward closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I hadn't noticed we had stopped walking.

"I love you so much, Bella." His voice was a light hum in my ears. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

I did the only thing I could think of. Quickly, I pressed my lips to his. Edward reached up and grasped my head between his hands, securing me to his face as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. His kiss was smooth and sweet. It made me weak in the knees. Involuntarily, pressed myself firmly against his body, relishing the feel of his ice cold skin and tight muscles. But then he stopped and leaned slowly away from me.

"I'm sorry, love," he gasped. "I just don't think this is the best place for _that_."

Opening my eyes, I saw that he was peering at me through heavy lids. I was sure the longing in his eyes matched mine.

"Why isn't it, Edward? We were just almost killed, but we somehow survived. We are here, together and _alone_ on a large green hill. The sun in rising and causing our skin to sparkle and send rainbows all over every patch of earth in sight. You look so unbelievably beautiful right now and I _feel_ beautiful, Edward. Why wouldn't this moment be as good as any other, if not better than most?"

"Your right," was all Edward said before roughly pressing his lips against mine again.

I felt my abdomen muscles clench slightly as Edward lowered us to the ground while casually spreading my legs with his large strong hands. His hands lightly began to roam over every inch of my body, and the lightless of his hands made me squirm in anticipation. And then his hands were no longer above clothes. Edward's hands gently brushed over my stomach before gracefully slipping under my shirt and covering my breasts. As his hands began gently needing my breasts, my mind started to cloud over and my breathing became louder and louder.

"Oh, GOD!" I moaned loudly against his mouth.

"What?" His voice was frantic as he stopped moving to gaze at my face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry," I breathed. I was gasping for air I didn't need, but somehow I just couldn't get enough.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop." His eyes were black and worried. I momentarily felt like an idiot for yelling out loud.

"Oh no!" I said hurriedly. "Whatever you do… _kiss_ …don't stop."

Edward's kisses were no longer gentle, but eager. Our tongues slid in an angry fashion, in and out of each other's mouths. I began lifting my hips to meet his careful light thrusts. I was so absorbed by his body, I couldn't get enough.

Edward placed his hands at the edge of my shirt and then slowly lifted it over my head. I saw that he took the opportunity to gaze down at my white cold body. He seemed mesmerized, though I still had my black lacy bra on.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Edward lowered himself onto my body, but this time his thrusts against my clothed body were rougher and more precise. I couldn't help but moan eagerly and loudly against his mouth. My hands, on their own accord, began fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt and once it was removed, I went to work on his jeans.

Within seconds Edward and I were completely naked and our skin sparkled brightly from the rays of the sun.

"I've waited for this for so long," he said softly in my ear. His hands brushed, feather light, against my shoulders, breasts, ribs and then finally my hips.

"Me too," I responded with a smile.

And then he thrust into me, slowly and carefully, relishing the feel of our bodies finally joining.

"Ohhh…" we moaned together as he filed me completely.

Edward sat there for a moment, watching my face to see if I was in any pain. I gave him a wide smile and then a nod, confirming I was okay. Edward pulled out of me and thrust back again, this time a little faster than the first.

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned loudly. "Keep going, don't stop!"

Edward's thrusts were painfully slow as he began his rhythm. Every time he thrust into me we'd both moan loudly, our voice echoing into the blue sky. We were alone on a wide beautiful hill, the sun lighting up our skin and heating our bodies.

As Edward pumped into me slowly, his hands continued to roam over my body, gently squeezing my breasts, hips and sometimes my inner thighs. One of my hands lay rested on his lower back, bring him closer to me, as the other gripped the back of his neck, keeping his face close to mine as my eyes began to close and his thrusts began to speed up.

"Edward…!" I gasped in his face. I began to feel the tight ball in my lower stomach increase as I was nearing my orgasm. Edward removed a hand from my body and placed it on the side of my face.

"Bella…" he whispered against my lips. Edward's hips, again, began to move faster. He was thrusting into me hard and steady. He felt so good inside of me, my whimpering began to grow louder, uncontrollably.

"Yes?" I gasped. I was so close to the end.

"Do you love me?" he asked. His voice was husky and deep. I could tell he too was close to his climax.

"Oh, yes! Yes, Edward I do!" I began moving my hips in sync with his.

"Tell me!" he breathed against my face. His breath smelled oh so sweet. "Tell me you love me!"

"Oh, Edward!" I was ready, I was there, I was about to cum. My hands reached for his biceps, bracing myself.

"Ugh! Tell me! Tell me, Bella!"

"Ah! Ah! I _love_ you!"

And we came, long and hard together. I felt Edward tense on top and inside of me until he finally collapsed. My body continued to shake as every muscle constricted and then melted. Edward lay on top of me, completely relaxed as I supported all of his weight. I didn't mind the fact that I couldn't breathe, especially because I didn't have to breathe. I just lay there, beneath him, tenderly rubbing his back with my fingertips.

"I love you, Edward… with all my heart," I said in a slightly strangled voice. My voice still hadn't returned to normal.

Edward sat up onto his forearms to stare into my face.

"You are my life now… there is no other in this world for me… ever." His eyes seemed to glaze over as he said this. I smiled broadly at him before pulling his face down to meet my lips in a tender kiss.

--

A few hours after lying in the bright green grass, rain clouds shifted towards our direction so Edward and I got up, composed ourselves, and continued our walk south, through obviously a new state. The area was cloudy and a bit rainy, but that was possibly because we were in mid October.

"Where are we?" I asked Edward while reaching for his hand.

He turned to give me his perfect crooked smile. "Oregon," he said calmly, his eyes on mine.

I quickly dropped my eyes to the ground. After everything Edward and I have been through, his piercing stare still gave me intense butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh," I said after a moment.

"We are close to Portland," Edward continued. "Once we arrive, we should stop by a gas station or café to use a telephone. I have to call my family."

"I wonder where they are," I mused.

"Probably in a hotel somewhere. Do you think they tried calling my cell phone?"

"I'd expect so. You don't have it on you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer after gazing down at his empty pockets.

"No, I believe it was destroyed with the rest of our things back in my car. I loved that car."

I looked up to see his eyes were on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said softly.

"Don't be. I still have _you_," he looked up at me, a small smile on his lips. "I'd give up my very life for _you_, Bella."

"And I would for _you_," I said, a smile on my lips as well.

--

**Don't forget to review!! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**-PuppetStrings19**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N- Ahhhh!! I know I know, its been forever. So, I wasnt going to continue with this story, but a friend of mine told me I was headed somewhere good and so I decided to continue with it. I hope you like this chapter. I promise to update as soon as I can.**_

--

**CHAPTER 14- THE HOTEL**

We arrived in Portland sometime during noon, just a few hours after hunting on a few deer in the area to give me golden eyes so I could walk among humans during the day. Luckily the weather was on our side, keeping a dark cloud in front of the sun, causing the sky to look gloomy and sad, kind of like how I currently felt. It gave us the opportunity to walk around in the middle of the day.

Edward, his hand in mine, dragged me across the street towards the nearest cafe. He said there would most likely be a phone available. Only moments after walking down the streets did I notice the many gazes on Edward and me. Feeling uncomfortable, I tugged Edward closer to my side.

"What are they looking at? Are my eyes still red?" I whispered quietly in his ear. Too quit for a mortal to hear.

Edward turned to meet my gaze. After giving me a reassuring look, he bent his head and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Your eyes are beautiful. They're just noticing our fine complections, love. We are a bit different looking, or have you not noticed?" He offered me a smug smile before leading the way into the small café.

Edward walked me over to a stool at the front counter. "I'll just be a moment," he said before marching to the payphone in the corner.

"Can I get you something?" Behind the counter was a short stout woman with a black apron and horrible eye makeup.

"No thank you," I said, as I turned to my attention once more to Edward.

He seemed hesitant and uncomfortable as he chatted quietly on the phone. His voice was not loud enough for me to hear, not even being a vampire. Hesitantly, I turned to lean against the counter while putting my face in m y hands. I needed to concentrate if I wanted to hear what he was saying.

Relaxing my body, and thinking of nothing but Edward's voice, I listened. The buzzing voices in the room began to dim, until only one voice stood out the most.

"How could you do that?!" he asked eagerly. His voice was strained and guarded. I could tell he was trying to control his temper. "But why, Alice? Didn't you wonder where we were? We could have been killed!"

_"I'm sorry, Edward!" _came Alice's voice._ "Our future disappears when the wolves are near. It wasn't intentional. We didn't know you were in trouble—"_

"Alright, where's Carlisle?" he sighed as he cut her off.

_"Edward, we love you and you know we love Bella. We would never do anything to hurt you. Please try to understand."_

"I understand. I'm sorry," Edward said in a calm voice. "Is Carlisle with you?"

_"Yes, he's right here._

_"Edward?_ came Carlisle's voice. _I'm right here. Where are you, son?"_

"A café in Portland."

_"Is Bella with you?"_

"Yes, she's here."

_"Alice see's you now. Stay where you are, we will be there as soon as possible. I apologize for not noticing your disappearance. We have much to discuss when we see you."_

"I'll see you soon," was all Edward said before he hung up the receiver.

Quickly, I removed my face from my hands and pretended to be interested in a nearby napkin. I didn't want to seem like I was eavesdropping.

"I know you were listening," said the velvety vice in my ear. "I saw you."

"Hmm?" I asked, turning to peer at Edward with wide eyes.

"It's alright, love. You're allowed to snoop."

"I wasn't snooping," I protested uselessly. Edward kissed me softly on my forehead. Surely he didn't fall for that one.

--

Edward and I were sitting patiently on the curb outside of the small café. Sometimes I would catch people staring at us as they passed, mainly women ranging from early teen years to late adult years. But those women never looked at me with dazzled eyes. Their eyes were only for Edward. After the first few minutes, I closed my eyes and rested my head on Edward's shoulder, choosing to ignore unwanted looks. Mainly I received glares that lasted too long to the point of rudeness.

Suddenly, I heard a low growl from deep in Edward's chest.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to peer into his angry eyes.

"I'm just so sick of listening to these men and their scattered thoughts about you," he hissed through his teeth.

"About _me_?"

"Yes, Bella. I know your beautiful, but I hate hearing them think unapropriate thoughts about you. It makes me want to rip their throats out."

I turned my head to rest it, once more, against Edward's shoulder, a small smile spreading on my face. At least I wasn't the only one jealous.

Thirty minutes after Edward's phone call, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice finally arrived. I didn't need to hear their voices to know it was them. Edward had already informed me.

"They're right around the corner," he said in my ear. "They'll be here any moment."

Slowly, we rose to our feet, dusting off the excess dirt left on our bottoms.

"Edward!" Alice chanted as soon as the black Mercedes came to a halt in front of us.

Edward gave her a stiff nod before opening the back seat door for me. He must still be angry about the their previous absence. I couldn't blame him. After all, Edward shouldn't be put in any kind of danger for my mistakes. Edward should be mad at _me_.

"Hello, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle." I greeted each of them as I entered the car.

"Hello, Bella, Edward," they all said in union.

The drive to the hotel they were staying at was uncomfortable, tense and quiet. Most of the tension was radiating off of Edward. I noticed Jasper's constant wave of relaxation spread through the car. Of course the relaxed emotion was comforting, but still annoying. I preferred handling my own emotions.

"How could you not have noticed our abense?" Edward yelled as soon as the hotel room door shut behind all of us.

"We didn't know, Edward. I am sorry for the enconvinience, Bella," Carlisle reassured us. "As you well know, Alice cannot see when werewolves are near. She was blind from the future. You cannot blame us for that."

"I am not blaming anyone!" Edward continued. I decided to seat myself on the small couch besides Esme. As soon as I took my seat, she draped an arm around my shoulders. "I just hope you all understand the danger Bella and I were in. We almost died, Carlisle. We could have been ripped to pieces and burnt to dust."

"How exactly did you escape?" Carlisle asked. His mood suddenly changed from once being hesitant and distance, to calm and interested.

"They let us go."

"They… let you go?" Esme asked from beside me.

"Yes," Edward continued. "But at first death seemed to be our fate. The wolves crashed into our car just as we were exiting Forks. There were five of them, and just when Paul, I think his name was, was about to attack Bella, Jacob Black saved her. I don't know why exactly. All I know is that he felt something for Bella. He saw something inside of her that stopped him. Though he saved us, he said we've broken the treaty and we can no longer be allowed in Forks Washington. We are banned from that town. If we do set foot there, well… they will kill us."

No one said anything for a long moment. I knew most of their thoughts were negative and depressed. Unfortunately, only Rosalie was brave enough to say anything.

"This is all her fault," she said, glaring at me with hatred in her eyes. "None of this would have happened if _she_ learned to control herself and didn't suck that poor boy's blood."

As I continued to stare at the ground without saying a word, I felt Esme tighten her grip on my shoulders.

"Rose," Esme said in a would be soothing voice, "what happened back in Forks happened. We can't change it, so please just let Bella be—"

"No Esme," I said, interrupting her. "It is my fault." I got up quickly from my seat, shrugging Esme's arm off of my shoulder to stand in front of Rosalie. "I killed those two children, Rose, and I'm sorry. You could never understand how horrible I feel, but unfortunately I can't take it back. It's something I will have to live with forever, suffer the consequences of hurting you so. Once again, I'm sorry, to all of you. I didn't mean to steal you from your home. I just hope you can find it within yourselves to forgive me."

And with that, I turned and left the hotel room. I was only a few feet down the hall when I heard Edward's furious roar from inside the room. I knew he wanted to protect me from their thoughts, but honestly I wished he didn't. I quickened my pace, rushing towards the Exit from the Hotel.

I had barely reached the lobby when Edward gripped me firmly around my waist, keeping me from moving forward. I tried to pull away from him, but failed as he threw an arm around my shoulders, keeping me secure to his body.

"Please, Edward," I sobbed. I was suddenly begging for a way to release my pain. I wished I could cry.

"I'm not letting you go, Bella. Come with me."

Edward pulled me towards the front desk.

"A room for two," he said to the usher.

Edward payed for the room, took the key from the man and dragged me towards the elevator.

"I'm not letting anyone near you. You need some time alone with me. Time to forgive yourself for what you did, Bella."

I looked up into Edward's earnest eyes.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for what you did," Edward continued. "You did nothing wrong and I'll be damned if another member of our family makes you feel any different."

I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's waist, pulling my body closer to his.

"I love you," I sobbed against his chest.

"I know. I love you too. And now," he said as we stood in front of our hotel room, "Allow me to make sweet love to you, my love. I want to erase ever single negative thought in your hear... at least for a few hours."

My smile widened dramatically from the words '_at least for a few hours_.'

--

_**A/N- So, in the reviews... please let me know: YES, you want to read the lovemaking that goes on in their hotel room, or NO, you want me to skip it. The choice is yours, I don't mind writing either one. :D**_

_**don't forget to review and let me know.**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N- I hope you are of age because this is going to be a sexy chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)**_

--

**CHAPTER 15- NO GOODBYES**

Edward kissed a path of soft kisses between my naked breasts and I twitched beneath his every touch. He was hovered above me, between my wide open legs, using his hips to graze my sensative vagina and his hands to massage my inner thighs.

"Edward," I complained in a moan as Edward continued to kiss down my body. "Stop teasing me."

"Shhh..." he hushed, "I want to take my time with you tonight."

I glanced down at the man between my legs. Edward's eyes met mine as his head hovered over my clothed vagina. I was so turned on and utterly dazed that I couldn't be positive, but I was sure I saw the golden tones in Edward's eyes darken. Edward smiled at me once, crookedly, before ducking his head and placeing strong kiss agaisnt my most intimate area.

"Ugh!" I moaned loudly, not even bothering to control my tone.

I heard him chuckle as he licked a path from my left pelvic bone to my right. My stomach clenched from his sensitive and wet touch. And then Edward began to unbuckle my jeans, taking his sweet time. I couldn't control the hunger that was building deep in my lower stomach and so I began to roll from side to side. Edward chuckled again.

"Anxious are we?" he asked.

"Like you can't imagine," I moaned while lifting my hips a good six inches from the bed.

Edward sat up onto his knees while pulling my jeans and my panties down my legs, and as I began to lower my legs, both to his right, Edward parted my knees and set them upon his shoulders.

Shocked, I looked down and into his face.

"I want to taste you, Bella."

I loved the way he said my name in that tone. His voice was deep and serious, it almost had me climaxing right then and there.

Edward shifted my hips in his hands while bringing my pelvis higher up towards his face. And now that Edward had my hips raised higher than my head, I lowerd myself off of my elbows and reasted my head at the foot of the bed. I felt so nervous, having my vagina so close to Edward's face, but I ignored it as I watched the expression on Edward's face change. His eyes grew darker yet as he licked his lips. And with one last glance at my face, Edward pressed his tongue to me.

His tongue ran cool and sleek agaisnt my sensative skin, passing through my thin folds and against my swolen clit.

"Edward!" I gasped, my eyes instantly out of focus as they rolled in my head.

Edward didn't chuckle at me this time, instead he moaned, deep and aggressively as he began to attack my vagina. Long rough strokes he made in unrecognizable patters. Within seconds my legs began to shake and my back arched. My breathing began to pick up speed and my toes began to curl. I was reaching my peak of pure bliss.

"Ahh! Ahh!"

And with Edward's final lick, I came. My orgasm lasted only a few seconds, but it was better than I remembered.

"Thank you," I breathed as Edward set my hips down upon the bed.

"No, thank _you_."

I don't know why, but with the way Edward's voice held a silent edge of smugness and confidence, I was suddenly full of energy and desire once again. I rounded on him. I sat up from the bed at vampire speed and crawled on top of him, straddling him as I kissed him deeply. Edward's mouth tasted different, musky from my juices, but I didn't care. I sucked his tongue and bit his lips, using as much passion as I could.

"Lay down," I ordered as seductively as I could.

Edward abided instantly, adjusting his hips beneath me and then lying flat on his back, his eyes on me the entire time.

Leaning forward so that my breasts rubbed against his chest, I rubbed my hands through his thick hair and then continued to rub my fingertips down his neck, shoulders, chest, rippled stomach and then lastly against his now evident arousal. Again, at vampire speed, I undid Edward's belt and zipper and then shoved my hand into his pants, grasping him firmly. Edward moaned loudly, his head rolling back onto the bed. Again I leaned forward and placed my lips to his ear.

"Harder?" I asked in a wispy voice as I began to stroke his shaft with my hand.

"Mmm... no," Edward breathed into my hair. "That's good."

I rubbed him tightly from base to tip, pulling him towards his orgasm, but before I gave him the chance to come, I removed my hand.

"What are you--" Edward was about to object, but I placed a finger over his lips, cutting him off.

Then I crawled off of his legs and pulled his jeans, along with his briefs off of his legs. Edward's penis stood out ready and welcoming, I tried my best not to giggle. Once Edward clothes were thrown off in a corner somewhere, I lowerd myself between his legs and rubbed my hands along his inner thighs and up to his pelvic bones.

"Now lay back..." I ordered, "and relax."

Edward did so, and this time his eyes glowed with anticipation. I had never given a man oral sex before, but I at least knew the basics. I used my hand to push Edward's shaft towards his lower stomach and licked a path against the underside of this penis. He moaned roughly. And once I reached his tip, I opened my mouth and took his penis in as deep as it could go. Once Edward was fully in my mouth, I moaned loudly and began to pump him while using one hand to work what I couldn't cover with my mouth and the other to fondle his balls. As I continued to pump him I kept my eyes open so that I could watch his reactions. His eyes were shut and his mouth was held ajar, allowing deeg husky groans to escape his lips. Even I moaned along with him. I was actually surprised that by giving him oral sex and seeing how much he enjoyed himself, I was actually becoming completely turned on by it.

Within a few minutes Edward's body began to tense and his eyes clenched shut.

"Bella," he groaned as he sat up onto his hands. "Bella I'm gonna..." Edward reached a hand out to my hair, not pulling me away or holding me closer, but just touching me, running his fingers through my hair. I knew he was going to ejaculate into my mouth, but I didnt care. Instead I kept sucking him until he came, spilling his sweet venom into my mouth. I was surprised with the amount that came out of him, and swallowed what I could. The rest seeped out of my mouth and onto my breasts.

"I'm sorry," Edward gasped as soon as he caught his breath, of which he didn't actually need.

"That's okay," I smiled as I tried to wipe the liquid from my chest.

Edward ignored my desire to clean up a little by grabbing me roughly into his arms and kisisng me passionatley. I moaned into his mouth as he carressed my tongue with his. Edward moved us slowly to the center of the bed before turning us over so that he was now positioned on top of me. Automatically, I parted my legs, welcoming his naked body closer to me.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned as Edward's lips traveled to my neck while one of his hands massaged my breast and the other began to rub my clit. "Don't make me wait any longer."

I excitedly forced my hips upwards to meet his, but still he didn't enter me.

"Patience, love," he cooed against the skin on my collar bone. "Patience."

Edward removed his fingers from my vagina, making me groan again. But this time, I groaned out of annoyance.

"Oh God, Edward! Please!"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and gripped Edward's firm bottom in my hands, pulling him towards me. Finally, my skin met his. His hard shaft didn't enter me, but the sensation of skin on skin had me moaning loudly with pure pleasure. Edward registered my wetness on him and began grinding himself against me. And then at last, Edward gripped his member into his large hand and pushed slowly, very slowly into me.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. All worries of this afternoon, all forms of disappointment and sadness and anger and guilt left my mind. My mind was completely filled with Edward. He was all I could think about, all I cared about, all I wanted. I was now connected to Edward in more ways than one. Not only was I connected to his soul, but physically connected to his body.

My breath came out in a gasp as I felt Edward inch into me once more, completely filling me.

Looking down into his eyes I said, "I love you."

Edward didn't respond, which I expected because his face was now twisted with pleasure, but pulled out of me quickly and thrust back into me aggressively. Our love-making lasted all through the night while we tried all different positions and techniques. Minute after minute and hour after hour, Edward and I had each other climaxing, sending ourselves into pure and utter bliss. I had never felt so attached to someone, the experience was almost painful. At one point, I was so full of love and lust I felt my dead heart beg to explode. Dry sobs left my lips as Edward had me orgasm over and over. It was beautiful and spiritual.

--

"How do you feel?" Edward whispered so softly into my ear.

We hadn't spoken for hours after our intimate session of love-making. My body and my mind were spent and so I laid in bed beside my Edward, pretending to sleep.

"...fine. I'm just enjoying the quiet," I answered.

The truth was, thoughts of my family and the mistakes back in Forks were what occupied my mind during those few hours of silence. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget the boys face. Mike. I killed Mike.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Edward got up from the bed, retrieved his jeans from the chair in the corner and walked quickly to the door. I had only seconds to arrange the blankets tightly around my body.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward asked, just as he was opening the door. He must have heard her mind as she approached.

"Sorry to bother you, but Carlisle wants to speak to you." Alice's eyes flashed to mine and then back to Edward's.

Edward nodded. "We'll be there in a minute."

As soon as Edward closed the door, I jumped up from the bed and through on my clothes.

"Do you know why he want's to see us?" I asked.

"He wants to discuss some future plans," Edward said in a very low whisper.

"Future plans?" I asked, mimicking his tone of voice.

"Bella, we can't stay in a hotel room forever."

"I know that. But what future plans? What is Carlisle thinking about?"

"I can't be sure, but I think it has something to do with Alaska."

"Alaska?"

Edward and I walked quickly to Carlisle's room and knocked.

"Hello, Bella... Edward," he greeted us.

"Carlisle," Edward greeted back. "You asked to see us?"

"Yes. Please, come in."

For some reason I felt like we were meeting each other for the first time all over again. I hesitated at the doorway, suddenly uncomfortable. Edward sensed my uneasiness, gripped my hand and walked through the door, pulling me along with him.

"What's on your mind, Carlisle? You wanted to discuss some future plans?" Edward asked once we sat down.

"Yes," said Carlisle. Esme took the seat beside Carlisle while rubbing a soothing circle on his back.

_They're leaving us_, I suddenly thought. I could see it in Esme's eyes. She looked upset, and just as uncomfortable as I.

"Edward," Carlisle continued, "because of the present situation... Esme and I-- and the rest of the family for that matter-- believe it best for us to... move on. We are considering on moving to Alaska, to stay with Tanya and her coven for a while."

Edward saw exactly what I already knew. His eyebrows slowly pulled down into a shocked frown. He didn't relax his piercing stare towards his father figure.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"If you want to leave, Carlisle, than I suggest you do so. I won't keep you behind." Edward's tone was low and distant.

I didn't understand his words or his coolness, but I didn't ask as Edward suddenly clenched my hand tighter. Immediately, I could feel his pain.

"Edward, please understand why I'm doing this..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Carlisle. Do as you wish. Bella and I won't hold you back."

Carlisle didn't say anything for a while. "Do you need money, Edward?" he asked.

"I have money."

"But you need a car."

"I can get a car."

"Don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be."

"I'm not making anything difficult for you, Carlisle. It is you who makes things difficult for yourself."

It was the first time sense I've lived with the Cullen's that I heard Edward speak bluntly and cooly to his father. I was shocked with Edward's tone and his choice of words. Looking around, I suddenly noticed Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were missing. They didn't even say goodbye.

Carlisle got to his feet. "I am sorry, son. Forgive me, Bella. I know I will see you again, but until then..." Carlisle leaned forward and kissed my softly on the forehead.

Esme moved towards us, gave me a soft hug and Edward a gentle kiss on the cheek. Edward stayed completely motionless while I awkwardly waved them goodbye. After the door snapped shut with a loud click, I sat with Edward in the dead of silence.

--

_**A/N- REVIEW!**_

_**-PuppetStrings19**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N-- I feel like it's been forever. I'm sorry I'm making you all wait so long for an update. Final's are killing me right now. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. Things are starting to... look up! ;)_**

**_--_**

**Chapter 16- Starting Over**

I sat quietly beside Edward, through the night and breaking dawn. He was stiff, cold and quiet. He didn't say a word to me. Instead, once an hour or so he would rub his hand against my knee, showing me he remembered I was still there. I didn't move once, but kept my hands tied firmly around his waist. I matched his position, still as stone.

And then Edward moved, for the first time in 12 hours of silence. He got up from beside me and walked straight into the bathroom. Once the door was shut, I heard the shower water start and the glass door open and shut.

I was upset that Edward refused to communicate with me. I knew he was hurting and feeling rejected, but his coolness towards me was just unacceptable.

I walked straight into the bathroom. Edward was visible through the clear glass shower. His head was bowed forward and his arms hung limp at his sides. He didn't react to my entrance.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He turned slowly and gazed into my concerned eyes. His hair was dark from the water as it fell flat over his forehead from the running water. He didn't remove his gaze as the steam began to build and fog up the glass separating us. I couldn't take the emotionless act he was performing any longer. I quickly stripped myself from my clothes and entered the shower to join him. The loud click from the shower door behind me echoed loudly in my ears.

I didn't say anything as he glanced over his shoulder at my body behind him. Instead, I leaned into the flowing water behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my face against his back.

"I'm here for you," I breathed against his shoulder blade.

"I know," Edward responded.

He turned around to face me and placed a lingering kiss against my now wet forehead.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

We stood in silence during the rest of our shower; carefully washing each other. We didn't have to speak to feel comforted. Every time Edward rubbed soap suds over my body, he moved slowly and carefully, caressing each of my cures. And I did the same.

"Let's move to London," Edward said as we dressed in our own hotel room.

"London?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes. I haven't been there for quite some time. England is primarily overcast. We can go out during the day, go to school there; start a life for ourselves."

I couldn't express the exhilaration that rushed through my body at that moment. London, England... alone... with Edward.

"I would love to," I said.

"Let's leave tonight," Edward said. "I have money, we can buy plane tickets, fly over there as soon as possible. We'll get a small apartment-"

"But what about food?" I interrupted.

"Bella, there are many parks surrounding London. We'll have enough to eat, I promise."

A smile immediately lit my face. "Oh, Edward! We can go see all of the Architecture, the Museums, the Library's, Art Galleries!"

"Yes. And we'll be alone, together."

Edward's face was full of love and longing. Within seconds I was in his arms, hugging his body tight to mine. A new adventure awaited us in a new city, country.

"I can't wait," I whispered into his chest.

"And neither can I," he responded.

--

The airport was full, as always, which made me uncomfortable. I wasn't even sure how I'd last in an airplane just days after I drank human blood. I shivered once.

Edward had me wearing thick black sunglasses, for my eyes hadn't completely lost their redness. I caught sight of myself, and Edward at my side, in one of the glass windows from a souvenir shop, and instantly looked away. I looked like a freak wearing sunglasses in a crowded, fully lit terminal.

"Two for London, England please," Edward said to the woman at the desk.

I watched as she eyed me curiously and tried to snuggle closer to Edward's side.

Edward handed the woman his sleek black credit card as he paid for our two tickets and then we made our way to the appropriate terminal.

Though I hated to see Edward spend so much money on me, I was happy when I saw that our first class seats weren't surrounded by many other passengers.

"Let me take that," Edward said.

I handed him my one bag of what little clothes I had and watched as he easily pushed it into its proper location above my head. His biceps looked wonderful in his dark blue t-shirt.

"Excuse me," a woman said in Edward's ear.

Edward turned and smiled politely at her.

"Could you help me get my luggage into the box. I'm afraid I am to short." I didn't miss the way this 30 year old woman held a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course," Edward said.

He reached for her ugly orange back, lifted it gracefully and pushed it into place without struggle.

"My, you are a strong young man, aren't you?" she said.

I could help but grind my teeth at her comment.

"There you go," Edward said as he turned back towards me.

"Thank you so very much," she said.

"Your welcome," he responded bluntly.

"You are a strong your man, aren't you?" I teased in annoyance.

Edward stunned me with a smug crooked smile before leaning down and placing a tender kiss on my lips. I melted in his embrace instantly.

Throughout the entire flight, I was anxious to see the bright lights of the city. I was even tapping my foot in my haste to calm my "nerves" and accidently scuffed the ground beneath me.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "You have to relax or someone will notice."

"Notice what?" I asked confused.

"Your foot moving a thousand times a minute," he hissed. "You're vibrating your seat."

"Oh," I gasped, relaxing my foot. "Sorry. I'm just so excited."

"As am I, love."

--

_**A/N-- Yes, it's a bit short, but I feel guilty for keeping you dedicated readers waiting. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review. PS: I didn't edit very well. Excuse the grammar errors or misspells. :D hehe**_


End file.
